Gatsby Lives
by Painfuljoy
Summary: A twist ending to the book. Gatsby lives and someone else takes the shot. This is a story that is rather bent but will try and stick with the original as closely as possible, which wont be much. Tom suffers a bit, but so does everyone else. GatsbyxNick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Great Gatsby. If i did then i would be a disaster.

A/N: Before reading this story i have to apologize to all the readers who might not like it. This is my first story so any constructive criticism is welcome however, as a weak minded person i hope that everyone will be gentle. Finally the characters may seem out of character but if they are advice would also be welcome. The begining will try and stick as close to the story as possible. And finally, please enjoy the story.^^

**Chapter 1**

Nick sat in his office and pondered over what had happened yesterday, the day all their lives turned sour.

----flashack----

Nick, Tom, and Jordan drove down to the valley of ashes to meet with Wilson, but when they got there a crowd had gathered around the old repair shop. Even though they were all still outside, they could not miss the mournful wailing of a man that came from within the shop. Cautiously, they got out of Tom's car –they were driving Gatsby's car earlier- and headed towards the shop. Nick turned to gaze at the billboard of Dr. T.J. Eckleburg but spotted a dark stain in the middle of the road. The stain gave him chills and if he looked closely he would have seen small pieces of flesh, but instead he rushed into the shop after Tom and Jordan. Inside, they found the source of the wailing; in the corner, huddled into the fetal position, sat Wilson staring at the dead body of his wife Myrtle, which lay on the table in all her mutilated glory. Tom looked sickened for a moment before glancing at Nick then rushing to Wilson. Nick turned away from the body and headed for the door when he heard a man give a first hand account of the murder.

"Well, there was two cars. One comin', one goin' see?" The man gestured with his hands. The policeman he was talking to nodded in understanding and asked,

"Going where?" The man swallowed before answering.

"One goin' each way. Well she-"he stared at Myrtles body and wiped his hands on his pants in a nervous gesture. "-she ran out there an' the one comin' from N'York knock right into her goin' thirty or forty miles an hour." He then glanced to Wilson and turned to leave, dropping some final words. "It was a yellow car." The click of the door as he left was the only sound other than Wilsons sobbing in the dead silence.

Wilson stood and stared at Tom with menace, screaming, "You don't have to tell me what kind of car it was! I know what car it was!" Tom glared at Wilson and skulked to him, reaching him in three long strides. He picked Wilson up and began to shake him whispering harshly.

"Listen, I just got here a minute ago, from New York. I was bringing you that coupe we've been talking about. That yellow car I was driving this afternoon wasn't mine, do you hear? I haven't seen it all afternoon." Wilson calmed down, turning into a numb shell that stared only at the floor as if his true love was there. The policeman that was questioning the people present suddenly turned towards Tom in suspicion and said,

"What color's your car?" Tom never missing a beat replied calmly, though Nick noticed that his hands were sweaty.

"It's a blue car, a coupe." The policeman eyed him unsatisfied and opened his mouth to question further when Nick added,

"We've come straight from New York." Tom spared a gratuitous glance towards Nick before turning back to Wilson.

----Present----

Nick glanced at the clock checking the time for the six time in four minutes. Bringing his eyes back down to his work, Nick continued to replay the horrid nightmare of a day in his head.

----Flashback----

It was late when Tom brought Jordan and Nick to his house. Realizing that Nick didn't live with him he said that he would go call a taxi and headed inside, but paused a bit to stare back at Jordan who clung to Nicks arm. Unfazed by the entire event, Jordan offered Nick her bed for the night, but he had to fight hard to keep the disgust out of his face while refusing. After he pushed her aside he stood out in the dark waiting for his taxi when a whisper fought its way into his ears. When he turned, he came face to face with Gatsby.

"Nick, was she killed?" Gatsby stared back at Nick in anticipation. Calmly Nick nodded his head.

"Yes." Gatsby cringed.

"I thought so; I told Daisy I thought so. Its better that the shock should all come at once, she stood it pretty well." Nick felt a strange burning envy in his gut knowing that to Gatsby all that mattered was Daisy's reaction.

"How the devil did it happen?" Nick personally didn't think that Gatsby would be so irresponsible as to not stop the car, but he had to hear the truth. Gatsby stared at the house blankly then turned back to Nick.

"Well, I tried to swing the wheel-"he broke off, realizing that he had just given the truth. Nick's eyes widened as everything came to focus. It was Daisy that was driving the car the killed Myrtle.

----present----

After that he left, leaving Gatsby to stare at the house, listening for a ruckus. Though in truth there would be none, for Tom and Daisy were more concerned about escape. Currently, Nick was at his job working on selling bonds. He had seen Gatsby in the morning and told him to jump town but his advice had been refused. Bending his head forward, he leaned into his hand. The mad look Wilson had in his eyes just before Tom, Jordan, and he left was enough to worry even the calmest of souls. He glanced at the clock once more and then reaching a decision, began to pack; he rushed out the door pausing to bid farewell to his manager.

Soon he was at his house. He gave the driver an adequate amount and shouted for him to keep the change while rushing to the hedge that separated his backyard from Gatsby's. As he moved he discarded his briefcase and shed his suit jacket littering them on his yellow speckled front yard. Once he penetrated the hedge, he saw a scene that made his heart freeze. There in the pool was Gatsby, lying like he was soundly asleep, and in the driveway facing in, was Wilson. Nick dashed forward noticing the revolver in the anemic mans hand. A scream tore itself from his throat in his desperation to reach Gatsby in time.

"Jay!" Gatsby startled, turned to face the noise but then fell inelegantly into the pool, creating a large splash with his plunge. Wilson's light blue eyes widened in panic as Gatsby disappeared into the water. Nick, still running forward with his momentum was the next best target. The barrel of the gun focused clumsily onto Nick and then, bang.

Nick felt a tremor run through his entire body but strangely, he didn't feel anything. Slowly, he fell to the floor, numb. With his diminishing vision he saw Wilson raise the gun to his own head with an expression of insane agony then the same blast crashed through the air. With his death, Nick knew that the jarring he felt earlier was the force of a bullet. Ceremoniously, he looked down and stared at the growing red stain on his shirt. Red consumed his vision before it sank to black yet, in his last moment of consciousness he saw Gatsby scramble out of the pool and run towards him with his mouth opening and closing, like that of a fish on land.

When Nick first woke, all he saw was the blinding white of the room. He looked around and noticed the sparse furniture and the large window to his right. He felt tired and sore, wanting to stretch he sat up but then yelled in alarm as a sharp burn spread from his side. Bending forward even farther to cradle his pain, Nick hugged himself. Minutes passed in silent agony until he heard a rather loud clatter at the doorway. When he looked up there stood, Tom.

Tom walked gruffly to Nick holding out his hand, an unfitting gesture for the occasion. Nick stared blandly at the large hand then turned to stare out the hospital window.

"What's the matter, Nick? Do you object to shaking hands with me?" Nick continued to stare out the window, viewing the birds that passed over the small river that ran through the city. The vantage point of the hospital was nice with the fresh breeze easily accessible.

"Yes. You know what I think of you." Tom withdrew his hand and, frustrated, stuffed it into his tight rider pants.

"You're crazy, Nick, crazy as hell. I don't know what's the matter with you." Tom stared at Nick with soft eyes that betrayed his words. Still looking out the window and unable to see his expression, Nick pointed to the door saying,

"Get out." Hurt ran across Toms face. Possessively, Tom grabbed Nicks arm and shook it.

"Nick…I-"Nick yanked his arm back and turned his head to glare straight at Tom. "I know what you did. You told him whose car it was." Tom reared back and seemed to hunch, making his already overbearing form seem even more so.

"He came to the door while we were getting ready to leave and when I sent down word that we weren't in he tried to force his way upstairs. He was crazy enough to kill me if I hadn't told him who owned the car. His hand was on a revolver in his pocket every minute he was in the house---"He broke off defiantly, throwing his arms in the air. "What if I did tell him? That fellow had it coming to him. He threw dust into your eyes just like he did in Daisy's but he was a tough one. He ran over Myrtle like you'd run over a dog and never even stopped his car." Nick sighed heavily, releasing all his tension and remembering his wound.

"That's not true." It was but a mutter nevertheless, Tom still caught his words. Suspiciously, he leaned forward, using his mass to dominate Nick.

"What's not true? He tricked you Nick, and even now he's still doing it." Nick locked eyes with Tom knowing that what he had to say next would hurt the burlesque man.

"Gatsby never ran over Myrtle." Tom's brows furrowed in either anger or confusion; he opened his mouth to protest but Nick continued, ignoring him. "The one who was driving the car was Daisy." Silence followed Nick's statement. It was a fact that cut into Tom's unending confidence of his life, ripping what he saw as right and wrong to shreds. However, like every other classic man, Tom quickly gathered himself back up and remembered his anger.

"Daisy was just confused. She didn't mean it." Nick remembered the conversation that he had with Gatsby the other night regarding the accident and couldn't help but smile at the irony.

"You're sounding a lot like Gatsby right now." Toms waning fury came back like a crashing tide.

"I'm nothing like that Nobody! He hurt everyone I care about! I would never do that." Tom pointed an accusing finger at Nick's stomach. "He got you shot!"

"No, from what I hear you got me shot" Nicks voice was laced with cold malice, making even Tom back up ever so slightly. Tom rushed forward and bend over Nick trying to show is side of the argument.

"If you stayed away from him then you would have been fine. It's all his fault, everything." Their faces were inches apart and Nick suddenly realized that the close proximity made him somewhat nervous. Pushing Tom away, Nick heaved a heavy breath. Slowly he extended his hand towards Tom who in turn, shook it. Relieved somewhat, Tom placed his hand on Nicks shoulder and smiled. "I'll come back and see you later." Nick smiled shallowly.

"I don't think so, old sport." Both Tom and Nick turned their heads to the voice and saw Gatsby, clothed in all his extravagant glory. He walked gracefully to Nick, smiling the smile that rare smile that had a quality of eternal reassurance in it that only came four or five times in life. As Nick sat on the bed staring up at Gatsby's smooth countenance he felt that his smile faced the whole world for and instant, then concentrated on him with irresistible prejudice in his favor. There was a moment between the two, as if they were really the only people in the entire city, much less the hospital.

"What don't you think so."Tom's cruel voice interrupted the peace of the moment. Gatsby's smile vanished, leaving Nick laying there with an immense feeling of loss and longing. Nick almost reached his hand out to capture Gatsby's face but stopped himself from humiliation. Gatsby turned to Tom and with a closed expression.

"You aren't going to be coming back to see him." Then after a pause he added, "Old sport." Tom's face reddened in anger and Nick knew that Gatsby had just said 'old sport' to push his buttons.

"What I do is none of your business." Then Tom leaned forward and again brought his face close to Nicks and said, "Don't worry, I'll come back." His lowered voice was so intimate that Nick couldn't help but blush. It seemed as though Tom had just comforted his lover. Then he straightened and marched out of the room, leaving in his wake a blushing Nick and a stunned Gatsby. A silence settled down, much like the silence between Daisy and Gatsby when they first reunited with each other on that rainy day.

"Thanks." Nick started before he registered what Gatsby had said.

"Thanks for what?" Gatsby leaned forward and placed his hand on Nick's stomach in an intimate gesture. The pain flared slightly but it was already so bad that Nick barely noticed the change. Instead, he focused on the strange actions of both Gatsby and Tom.

"The bullet. The doctor said that the wound wasn't bad and that it was clean." Nick glanced down at his stomach and finally understood that he had been shot. The bullet had well and truly sank deep into his body, creating a hole where there should be none.

"So I was hit."Gatsby straightened up and bent forward awkwardly, ending up at an angle.

"I'm sorry. This is well and truly my fault." Nick gawked down at Gatsby in shock. The proud and securely confident man was bowing in apology. Terrified to some degree Nick held up his hands in slight defense.

"It's alright. If the bullet had hit you instead then…" Unable to say more, Nick audibly shut his mouth. The fact that Gatsby would have died if Nick hadn't been there hung in the air. "You should get home and sleep." The statement was said to a heavy silence but after saying so, Nick saw that Gatsby had unnaturally dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were ever so slightly disheveled. Gatsby nodded and turned to leave but stopped just before the door and said,

"If I can, I'll come tomorrow as well." He turned back to get one last look at Nick but found that once he did, he couldn't turn away. Nick, though hurt, was happy that Gatsby was going to come back. He had some wariness towards Tom and would not enjoy time alone with him. Sinisterly, he was using Gatsby's presence to drive away Tom but then, Gatsby would never realize. Out of his mind, Nick was smiling softly with his heart in his expression. Relief was the main emotion in his face but with the sun streaming onto his bed from behind him, to Gatsby, Nick seemed to come from the very heavens.

"Thanks." And with that one last word, Gatsby left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This story will be most likely…unrealistic. Though I myself would love it if it was possible. Also, at moments there might be some doubts that this is actually a NickxGatsby story but please rest assured that it is.

Also sorry for the wait… I just saw this movie called "200 pounds beauty", a Korean movie. It was really good. Please watch it everyone!!!

Nick rose from his slumber with a drowsy slowness. The sky was clear and shone brightly through his open window. Summer was here, yet the wind from the river blew nicely, making the heat all but disappear. He sat there for minutes until a nurse came in to fix his bed and check up on him. Apparently, everyone deemed him someone important to know both Gatsby and Tom. As she bent over him to reach the other side of his bed she made a kind attempt at small talk.

"Good Morning, Mr. Carraway. Is everything comfortable?" Nick turned to her, ripping his eyes from the breathtaking scenery.

"Yes. Everything is wonderful." The nurse turned to him and smiled softly.

"Would you like to take a stroll in the hospital garden? The weather is perfect." Nick smiled at her suggestion and nodded slightly.

"That would be perfect." Two doctors came into the room shortly after Nick confirmed the nurse's suggestion to move him to a wheelchair. Lightly, they lifted him from his comfy bed to the stiff chair. Soon, Nick found him and a helper nurse strolling dreamily through the garden, admiring the summer atmosphere. They made one round before Nick shockingly spotted Tom. Wanting to avoid him, Nick asked the nurse for one more round who nodded in agreement. Another round was taken but came to an end all too soon. Nick sagged back into his wheelchair in defeat.

"Is something wrong Mr. Carraway?" He looked straight up to find the nurse staring down at him in worry. Smiling he laughed softly, careful not to move too much.

"It's nothing. I'm just being childish." As he said this, Nick brought himself back up, preparing for the encounter. They came to the entrance doors but saw no sign of Tom save for the imprints of his expensive shoes left on the grass. Relieve seeped into Nick but was soon stopped when a nurse came up to him with her arm outstretched. She was holding a note written in sloppy, practiced handwriting. Taking it, Nick read,

"I had to go, but I was here. I keep my promises.

-Tom"

Nick scrunched his nose in mild disgust knowing that even with this childish confirmation of his presence he couldn't forgive Tom. Nick was put back into his bed and left, but didn't catch any of the words of the nurse, focused on his thoughts of his life. He couldn't forgive Tom for nearly killing Gatsby but to him it was entirely justified. After all, Gatsby had pursued and confused his wife. Everything about Tom was careless and confused. Suddenly, Nick thought of how Daisy was involved too and how they were both careless people. Sighing in frustration Nick laid back to try and get some more rest.

"Hey there, old sport." The smooth, cheery voice invaded his peace. Nick sat back up and faced Gatsby who was leaning against the door. Knowing that he got his attention, Gatsby walked forward and sat on Nick's bed. Gently, he stared at Nicks stomach for a while then brought his eyes up to Nicks face. "Did Tom come?" Nick glanced sidelong and stared into the garden regretfully.

"Have you seen Daisy recently?"Gatsby stared at Nick in all seriousness. Moments passed in strangely comfortable peace which was broken when Gatsby spoke.

"No. I think she's done with me, old sport." Sorrow laced his voice and Nick couldn't help himself from getting angry with both Tom and Daisy. Nick, once again too enveloped in his thoughts, missed Gatsby's words.

"Sorry. What?" Gatsby smiled slightly and repeated himself.

"When you're done getting better, how about a ride in my hydroplane?" Nick glanced up hesitantly but saw no emotion other than hope in Gatsby's face. Smiling genuinely, Nick nodded cutely.

"Sure." Both sat in ethereal serenity , merely enjoying the others company.

"Nick! I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I was…caught up in something." Nick rose his face to stare blandly at Daisy. Her fullness lit up the room in sunshiny goodness. She was fumbling a little with her bags of presents until Tom came up behind her and took the bags. Absently, she said, "Oh, thank you honey." Then rushed forward to Nick, completely ignoring Gatsby. "How are you? Does it hurt awfully?" She bent and hovered over Nick in false worry. Peeved to a degree, Nick grabbed Gatsby's hand and rose it to her face.

"Gatsby came to visit, often." Then he smiled mockingly, showing his inner malice toward Daisy. Unable to comprehend further than Gatsby's presence, Daisy turned to him and smiled nervously.

"Hello, Gatsby. How are you? You encountered an awful lot of trouble." Daisy troubled her gloves as she addressed him with downcast eyes. Gatsby smiled in understanding, and replied cordially.

"I'm fine, Daisy. Thank you for worrying." Nick sat in the bed and simmered. Daisy refused to acknowledge that it was her fault that Myrtle died and Gatsby didn't care whether he was blamed or not. He opened his mouth to state the truth and settle his moralistic emotions but a nurse ran in to the room slightly out of breath.

"Mr. Gatsby? There is a phone call for you, it seems to be urgent." Gatsby rose as soon as he heard and rushed out the door, stopping to turn back and stare at Nick.

"I'll be back." Then he left. Daisy seemed to realize that she was dismissed and fell into a chair, on the verge of tears. Taking pity on her, Nick reached forward and attempted to console her. His hand brushed her hair and was about to rest on her shoulder until she suddenly threw herself shamelessly onto the bed, now sobbing relentlessly.

"He hates me. He hates me for leaving him." Nick glanced up at Tom to see his reaction but found him glaring coldly down at his wife. Continuing her pointless rant, Daisy buried her face farther into the bedding. "How could he not hate me? I couldn't wait for him, I just couldn't." Then, as if remembering Tom, she lifted her face and dabbed at it with a handkerchief. Her eyes still brimming with tears she turned to Tom and smiled. "But I still love you Tom, you know I do." Tom concealed his bitter expression and nodded grimly, knowing that all she said was nearly a lie. Nick, feeling pity for her in her well deserved isolation, hugged her close to his chest. Automatically, she froze in surprise but soon relaxed into his warm embrace. Tom took a step forward but stopped, as if realizing that Nick didn't really like Daisy or that Daisy would never fall for him.

They stayed that way for a couple minutes until Daisy gently pushed away, smiling. She stared at Nick for a moment with eyes of love, but then dropped her eyes to his shirt and the bed sheets. "Oh dear, I'm sorry Nick, I got your bed all dirty." Fervently, she began to wipe futilely at the bed, smearing her marks. Nick almost reared back in disgust but instead, reached out to still her hand. Calmly, he said,

"It's alright. The nurses will clean it later." Daisy looked at him and Nick felt a sense of disaster about to come until Tom reached out and caught Daisy's subtly rising hand. He grunted with discomfort and pulled her to her feet. She turned to met his eyes with silent understanding. Quietly she began to pack up and walked to the door.

"I'll come back next time, Nick." Nick smiled and rose his hand in a loose wave.

"I'll be discharged soon so just come over." She smiled politely and left to go wait in the car. Nick turned to Tom after she left with a frown on his face.

"Why are you acting like that? Your making her suffer more than necessary." Disprovable was plain in his voice. Tom, angered and beyond annoyed, rushed to Nick as become the usual routine and whispered harshly in his face.

"If you think I didn't have my share of suffering- look here, when I went to give up that flat and saw that damn box of dog biscuits sitting there on the sideboard I sat down and cried like a baby." Nick gazed at Tom like he was a bad child. Tom stared back at Nick in sorrowful anger. A feeling of pity welled up in Nick which he didn't like one bit but slowly he rose his hand and rested it on Tom's wide shoulder. Sighing heavily he pulled back to make some space between them.

"I understand." Tom pulled back, acknowledging that Nick wanted some room. Nick turned to once again stare out the window, but spoke up when Tom made a motion to leave. "Do you still love her?" Tom paused mid-motion and shivered slightly. Nick nodded slowly comprehending Tom's bitterness to Daisy. Regretting his earlier truth Nick stared at his sheets. Suddenly a rough hand lifted his chin, bringing his face up to be level with its owner's. Tom, in severe seriousness, stared at Nick. In a moment of unusual sharpness he said,

"It's not your fault." Nick jolted back, uncomfortable with the proximity. Wanting to avoid any further closeness Nick glanced at the door nervously while saying.

"Daisy is waiting for you." Tom rocked back on his heels in surrender and waved as he left. Soon after, a nurse came in to check for any discomfort and to say that Gatsby arranged for his discharge to be at his house. Nick nodded detachedly and leaned back to rest for the remaining part of the day.

Gatsby came back into the room only to find that Nick had fallen asleep. He sat in the chair beside the bed and stared at the sheets where marks of Daisy's makeup still rested. Gently he reached his hand out to caress the mark and whispered to himself in a low tone.

"Daisy." His hand stopped mid- motion as his eyes climbed the sheets to rest on Nick. The bandages were slightly visible beneath the shirt that he was wearing and Gatsby surprised himself by getting a bit angry. Abruptly Gatsby rose from his seat and walked elegantly out of the door.

Two days passed by before Nick was discharged from the hospital. An ambulance carried him comfortably to the west egg. He stared at the trunk double doors with a blank mind during the ride due to the multiple pain killers that he had taken. The ambulance finally came to a stop and soon the doors were opened, letting in the bright afternoon sunlight. Right before his momentarily blinded eyes, stood Gatsby. He was clad in a sea foam green suit with a bright yellow dress shirt. Gently, Nick was helped out of the bed in the car and carried slightly to one of the many guestrooms. As he was passing by a room he was greeted warmly.

"Why, hello Nick." Nick turned his head in greeting and saw the lonely man standing in the center of the room. He smiled shallowly as he saw who it was.

"Hello, Mr. Klipspringer." Mr. Klipspringer rubbed the back of his head nervously and continued the short conversation.

"You know… I'd just love to stay but I have to go, you know. I hope you'll understand." Nick nodded in dismissal but continued to stare at the shaking man.

"I see. Well, have a nice time." Mr. Klipspringer bowed narrowly and left, heading off in the opposite direction of Nick.

Soon Nick was settled and comfortable in the grandest room right beside Gatsby's. A maid came in to reconfirm his happiness once more before he was left alone for the rest of the day.

A couple more days passed in silence as Nick spent his days sleeping in his bed or walking slowly around the large mansion. By the end of this boring length of recuperation Nick saw not Gatsby, Tom, Daisy, or even, Mr. Klipspringer. He was out by the pool when he heard a car drive up the driveway. He walked slowly to see who it was and hoping that it was some decent company when he saw Gatsby climb out of the car with Meyer Wolfstein. The man was fingering his molar cufflinks in thought as they both walked solemnly to the house. Nick decided to stay outside for a while more before he headed in to talk with the unpleasant man.

He had stayed out for quite a while before going into the house. As soon as he stepped in he saw Meyer Wolfstein and cursed his rotten luck for finding him alone. The man waltzed over to him in a casual manner yet Nick saw some underlying tone of stress about the man.

"Hello." His dreary voice floated to Nicks ears in discomfort. Nick smiled cordially and bowed slightly.

"Hello, Mr. Wolfstein. It is a pleasure to meet you once more." The man nodded in approval and seemed just about to walk off when he startled as if an idea had struck him. He leaned up to Nick and swung his large arm around his shoulders.

"Mr. Carraway. I hear that your in the bond business." Nick felt a sensing danger and backed off lightly. He smoothed away from the sinister man and said,

"Why yes. I am." Wolfstein persisted in his manner and once again leaned close. He opened his mouth in a smooth way and was about to speak when Gatsby's composed voice broke all thoughts.

"Good Afternoon, Nick. I apologize for not being able to meet with you even though your resting in my house. There was some trouble." Gatsby had walked up to Nick and placed an arm on his arm while he was talking. Nick relaxed ever so slightly yet the release of tension because of his presence made Gatsby smile. "I'm sorry to have to leave you once more. Wolfstein and I have some matters to discuss." Nick smiled tiredly and nodded in understanding.

"I know. I'm going back to my house today though." Gatsby turned to face Nick directly and frowned.

"You don't have to. You can live here if you want." His invitation nearly tempted Nick but then he remembered the days of loneliness while he was alone in the vast house.

"I'm sorry, but I think that I really should go home." Gatsby stared at Nick in disappointment but nodded never the less.

"I see. Then I'll come to visit soon." Nick nodded and turned away to head to the guest room where some of his things were. As he stayed at Gatsby's house the maids had brought some necessities over.

Soon Nick was back at his house but he felt restless. Deciding to go to the city for a change of pace Nick prepared himself and stepped out of his front door only to find Tom and Daisy driving up the dirt road.

A/N: Sorry that the chapter was so slow. I want to go at a faster pace but if I do then I think everything will feel rushed. A few notes.

-When Tom says that he cried like a baby after seeing the dog biscuits and all the other stuff it's cause they were myrtles.

-Meyer Wolfstein and Gatsby are committing something like bonds fraud to make big money. I wanted to incorporate that even if it was only a little bit… I don't think that there'll be any more of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick froze momentarily when he saw Tom and Daisy approach his home in the new car. The color was now a dull, uniform, black with no customization visible. Tom seemed to be very content with the new car but Daisy had a face of slight dissatisfaction. They both saw Nick stumble onto his driveway from the hedge and Daisy waved in delight. Nick stopped to let them come with the car and when they were in hearing distance he greeted them.

"Hello." Daisy popped out of the car, and ran to Nick. She embraced him in a familiar hug and squealed.

"Why, hello Nick. How are you? They finally released you from the hospital…I'm so sorry I couldn't visit." She offered no excuse and instead fell silent. Nick stared at her powdered face and filled the void between them.

"It's all right. I was at Gatsby's resting." Both Daisy and Tom lurched when Nick said his name. Tom glared straight at Nick, daring him to say another word about him but Nick ignored the heated gaze to turn his well wanted attention to the shivering woman in his arms. Daisy clenched her hands in nervous fear and pursed her full lips.

"I-…Is he all right? How is he doing?" Nick had the urge to smirk but stopped himself just in time. Naively, he continued, completely ignoring the heavy atmosphere.

"What? Gatsby?" Tom's glare grew. "Why, he's fine I suppose. As fine as the last time you saw him." Nick nodded to Gatsby's house. "You want to go visit him. I'm sure he would be happy." Daisy started and stilled as if frozen in time. After a while, she finally let go to Nick's, now wrinkled, shirt and backed off a little ways but not too far as to get close to an angry Tom.

"No, no…it's quite alright Nick. I'll go visit him some other time." She peeked out from her long eyelashes to view the large house. Suddenly, Tom pushed past her and grabbed Nick's shoulder in a possessive hold.

"There's no point in staring at some tacky old house. Serve us some tea!" He dragged Nick into the house, leaving Daisy to stand alone or follow. Daisy stayed, knowing that Tom was angry at her for some reason. The thought that he knew she had killed the woman never crossing her mind. She stared forlornly at Gatsby's manor and waited, as if he would come down from the very skies to forgive everything about her and whisk her away to paradise. Unexpectedly, Gatsby's bright orange form appeared from behind the bush to walk gracefully to Nick's driveway. She stared after him in forbidden longing but her face soon turned polite when he faced her in realization of her presence. They faced each other for an eternal second.

"Hello." Gatsby smiled in acceptance. Daisy despaired for he had not even uttered her name. She had long since convinced herself that he loathed her yet…

"Hello, Gatsby." With that one phrase Daisy conjured an eternal smile from Gatsby's face, one that Nick had seen time and time again. Yet to her this smile was something new and with its warm welcome all her shackles were blown away. Tears blossomed in her eyes as she deftly ran to Gatsby and embraced him in longing.

Finally realizing his dream and re-achieving his green light, Gatsby held Daisy close. They shared a moment together, finding comfort in the others presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom had almost lift Nick into the house to leave Daisy alone in her suffering. Angered yet again by his immature actions Nick struggled out of Tom's strong grip and stood away from him, panting slightly with his small exercise.

"You need more exercise." Tom stared at Nicks calming back.

"Why did you do that? You know that she has no clue that you found out right?" Tom grumbled animalistically in his anger. Nick pivoted on his feet to glower at Tom. "She doesn't know that the person she hit was your mistress." Tom rose to fight back.

"So what! She killed my girl! Whether she knows or not doesn't make a difference!" Tom had begun to hunch his shoulders, instinctively making himself look larger than he really was. Nick rose his arms in futile frustration. He fumbled for the right words to convince Tom to treat Daisy more rightly but found none and instead chose to drop the subject.

"Daisy should still be waiting out there. I'll go get her." He headed to the door but Tom reached out to grab his arm to hold him back. When he felt the jolt of the grip, Nick twisted his arm out of it and rushed to the door. Nick had just gotten to the front door when Tom caught up to him and pulled him back. Nick let out a feminine yell as he tumbled into Tom's arms just as soon as he swung open the door revealing Gatsby and Daisy in an intimate embrace.

Gatsby looked up when he heard Nick's uncharacteristic yell only to see his friend fall into the arms of the man who stole his dream from him. When Daisy felt Gatsby's embrace slacken she looked up to see his attention directed elsewhere. She followed his line of sight to come upon Tom's large form hugging Nick. Every persons eyes widened in alarm and surprise and stillness descended upon the area.

Tom was the first to recover from his shock. He hugged Nick closer when he saw Gatsby with Daisy and began to pull him back into the house but Gatsby straightened from his slightly bent position over Daisy to help Nick.

"Stop." Gatsby stepped forward menacingly to help Nick bodily if it came to that but Daisy grabbed his shirt while looking fearfully at Tom who was glaring fiercely at her. Shaking from either fear or sorrow Daisy gripped Gatsby's flashy orange suit more tightly.

"Stay…" Gatsby glanced back at her and turned back to stare at Nick who was struggling in Tom's monstrous grip. Tom smiled sinisterly as he dragged Nick into the house and closed the door, leaving Daisy and Gatsby outside alone once more. Once inside, Tom released Nick and threw him to the couch. When he landed, Nick glared furiously at Tom.

"Why did you do that!" Tom stared at Nick, who was lying on the couch in all his infuriated glory. Abruptly, he marched forward and leaned to hover over him, using his mass to dominate like he always did. Nick stilled. "If you leave her like that then Daisy really will run to Gatsby. And leave you behind." Tom scoffed lightly.

"She will always come back to me. It's just a little ling for her." Tom shrugged off the couch to lounge at the wall. Nick rose to go to the kitchen and make tea.

Outside, Gatsby was staring in to the living room where he had a clear view from the window. Surprisingly, he felt a deep anger at Tom for hovering possessively over HIS friend, Nick. Daisy squirmed in his arms, bringing his attention back to her. She was walking to his house with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I…I can't stand anymore, Gatsby." Her frail form brought love and pity to his eyes and a smile to his lips. He reached out his hand, which she took, and led her beyond the hedge to his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Gatsby came to visit Nick early in the morning. The sun was just barely over the horizon when the bell rang, awakening the slumbering Nick. Groggily, Nick rose from his bed and went to the door. Gatsby stood there nervously, waiting for the sleepy Nick to open the door. Immediately after the door was opened Gatsby rushed in and marched to the living room only to begin pacing. Soon enough, Gatsby stopped his pacing and faced Nick, who was still groggy, directly.

"Are you alright, old sport?" Nick stilled at the familiar address but smiled when he finally wok up to realize that Gatsby had come to visit him.

"I'm all right." Gatsby looked over Nick once and found the answer satisfactory.

"Alright." Gatsby moved away and began pacing yet again in his anxiety. Nick stared at Gatsby and suddenly began laughing. Hearing Nick's laugh Gatsby stopped and turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry. I remembered when you first met Dai-…" The conversation died. Trying to fill the void Nick said, "How's Daisy?" Gatsby fell silent and still but then said,

"She's all right, I guess. She's not stressing about the crash anymore." Gatsby stared at Nick with a closed expression.

"Is she going to live with you now?" Nick sat down on the couch remembering briefly about his moment with Tom but ignored his memories. Gatsby saw Nick flinch with the uncomfortable memory, speaking quickly he moved subtly closer to Nick.

"Yes. She has decided to finally leave Tom and live with me."Nick felt tired suddenly and nearly drooped in his couch but resisted the urge. Trying to distract Gatsby from his strange behavior he continued.

"I see. Has Tom agreed?" Gatsby stared straight at Nick and saw his tension.

"No, he hasn't been told. Daisy' just gone home to pack up her things and will come here as soon as she's done." A rattle was heard at the door and both men advanced upon it, expecting the very woman they were talking about. Speak of the devil.

When they both got to the door and opened it they were shocked to find Tom standing in the doorway. He was rocking back on his heels in complete relaxation with Daisy stand just slightly behind him to the left. Daisy was trembling behind him in an instinctual fear, knowing that something was wrong, which it surely was because by now after finding out that his wife was ditching him he should have been furious, yet… He was a happy as a five year old on Christmas. As soon as she saw Gatsby advance in some sort of alarm she rushed into his arms and embraced him. Gatsby was stunned, with her public display of affection but unlike Nick, he didn't see that as she was hugging him her eyes were staring directly at Tom just waiting for a reaction of some sort. Sadly, Tom was merely staring straight ahead with a small smile on his face. Nick saw the disappointment in Daisy's eyes and felt his own emotions stir with anger, she was just using Gatsby.

Abruptly Tom stepped forward, covering a large area, pulled Nick into the house. Daisy and Gatsby who were left on the porch were both stunned; after all, Tom had chosen to leave his wife with another man. Nick was stunned as well but watching Tom's calm, almost happy, face turned his surprise into suspicion. The porch was visible from the living room window and Tom stood there, gazing out in childlike delight. Nick moved to see and saw that Daisy was nearly dragging Gatsby to his mansion, both were slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Tom turned his attention away from the two outside to Nick. His eyes smoldered for a moment before he put on a calm demeanor, both the smile and the child like happiness were gone.

"I'm just making them both realize that their presumptuous little flirtation is over." Nick knew then that back before Myrtle died, Daisy had permanently chosen Tom but was only with Gatsby now to make Tom jealous and react out, to prove that he loves her, in a sense. Anger welled up from the bottom of his stomach at the thought that Daisy was only using Gatsby and that Tom already knew this but did nothing to stop it from happening. Unable to contain it any longer, Nick lashed out in blind fury.

"You know! You realize that Daisy is only just using Gatsby and you let it just happen. Do you understand how hurt Gatsby will be when this is all over? You have no consideration for others! Can't you realize that other people matter just as much as you? My good …." A moment of speechless anger washes over him. "You don't give a damn about anyone other than your selves. Get out." Tom rises from where he took a seat on the sofa and advances to Nick. Holding him by the arms he opens his mouth to say something but Nick, still furious at everyone's' actions interjects. "I said, Get out." Angry now as well Tom stands his ground firmly and retorts.

"I do care about people other than myself." Nick glares up in impatience. Knowing that he wont listen, Tom does the only thing his meager mind could conjure.

He kisses Nick. Nick recoils in surprise but finds that he can break away due to Tom's large hand behind his head. A muffled yell is heard before Nick trips back on the couch with Tom landing on top of him. Nick overcame his moment of surprise and began to struggle, kicking and shoving. Tom ignored his struggles and continued to kiss him, eventually finding a way to get this thick tongue in Nick's mouth. When he felt the tongue run over his teeth, Nick tried to bite down but Tom's hand had wound its way around his head to hold his jaw open. Suddenly, Tom was ripped off from on top of Nick; the place where their lips were intertwined was a string of saliva.

Gatsby stood, where Tom's form had been with a frown deeply etched into his normally calm face. With the same force with which he pulled Tom away, Gatsby reached forward and pulled up Nick, briefly taking time to examine his kiss battered lips. Nick was huffing in his exertion and his lack of air and had a dreamy look in his eyes, the clouded gaze pulled on Gatsby's heart but he ignored it and dragged Nick out before Tom could recover. Once outside, Gatsby continued to pull Nick through the hedge and to his house not uttering a single sound. Confused and relieved, Nick followed in stumbling silence until they reached Gatsby's house and entered one of the guest rooms. Gatsby tossed Nick on the bed and turned to speak to one of the servant who had followed them up there. Daisy's voice was heard down the hall, triggering Nick mind into action. He got up to leave but as soon as he made it to the door, Gatsby grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Nick!" Nick turned. "What are you doing?" Nick tried to speak but his lips felt too tired so he closed his mouth for a few moments and tried again.

"I'm going home. I don't want to be a bother to you and Daisy." Gatsby reached out and pulled Nick to him. They stood flush up against each other for a while before Gatsby spoke up.

"Don't go back. Tom is still there, waiting for you." They way he said that made it seem as though Tom was an animal. Nick turned his gaze away to look out the window and found that his house was visible from the room. The thought that Tom was still at his house made him tremble an emotion close to disgust.

"I guess I'll stay here then…" Gatsby smiled slowly and delightedly, making Nick blush ever so slightly.

"That's good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Warning. Nick is raped in this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy.

Tom marched out of Nick's house in utter humiliation. He had let that bootlegger over power him and take what he claimed. He began to stomp to Gatsby's house but realized that Daisy was there, just waiting for him to come and get her to prove his love for her. He stopped dead in his tracks at the idea that he would satisfy his murderer wife. Yes, he still did not and will not ever forgive her. She had killed his woman, Myrtle, and ran away without the slightest remorse. Tom glanced up to one of the windows of the house and caught two silhouettes in one of the upper floors. The sun reflected off the pane at an angle so that he couldn't see very well but he never the less, did see. Gatsby and Nick together in what he supposed was a bedroom. Nick then disappeared from his sight but came back soon after to look out of the window to his house. Tom continued to stare at Nick, his mind blank. Then, they made eye contact.

…

Nick had just agreed to stay at Gatsby's house only to escape Tom but as soon as he uttered his agreement he glazed his eyes over Gatsby's backyard, falling on the overbearing form that stared back up at him. Tom was there. Tom was in Gatsby's yard. Tom came after him. A brief moment of panic overwhelmed Nick, alerting Gatsby that something was wrong. Gatsby rushed over to the window and grabbed Nicks still form. When he didn't react Gatsby shook him a little and called his name. Nick snapped out of his paralysis and turned to face Gatsby, who was still shaking him mildly. As he stared at the bright and charismatic person that was Gatsby, he realized that even though Tom knew where he was, he would never come to get him because Gatsby was here. As he thought that, he looked back to the yard and found that Tom had vanished, blown away by Gatsby's mere presence. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he slumped slightly in relaxation. He turned to face Gatsby and smiled in thanks.

…..

"You can go to Daisy now." Gatsby stood in silence. He was slightly shocked at the phrase, for Nick had just smiled at him in a way that made his heart speed up ever so slightly and his palms heat up. The thought of Daisy was a bucket of cold water to his face right after he had sunken into the smile. Of course the person that was Daisy needed to be tended to and mere servants just wouldn't cut it so Gatsby smiled and walked to the door.

He turned at the door and stared back at Nick who lay down on the bed in tiredness with his legs hanging over the side and said, "Call me when you need me and I'll come, old sport." Then he walked out. Once outside Gatsby reddened ever so slightly and rushed to Daisy's room.

…..

Nick had sat down on the bed as soon as Gatsby had turned to leave and found himself unable to stay upright so he tumbled back to gently hit the bed with his head. Tossing his arm over his eyes in worry for the future he faintly heard Gatsby say something to him but was too late to respond. The door clicked as Gatsby left, leaving Nick with his thoughts.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Nick woke up, it was nighttime. The backyard was lit brightly with party lights and the atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. Nick walked over to the window and stared down at the drunk, dancing people. Among them, he saw the two girls that he had spoken to the night he first met Gatsby, he also saw the woman who had cried as she sang that first night as well. Remembering the events he first night he met Gatsby, he recalled the man in the library who marveled at how real all the books were. His name was… Nick couldn't recall but he did remember the nickname he had given him. Owl Eyes. He stood in silence for a couple minutes before he suddenly turned and walked down to the library. When he opened the large double doors he half expected to see Owl Eyes inside but found that he wasn't. Still, he went inside and succumbed to temptation when he chose a random book and sat in one of the comfortable chairs to read.

Several hours past and it was morning. The sun was climbing the sky, overcoming the horizon as the last guests stumbled into their cars and drove off, to come another day. The servants were left to clean the large mess that the guests left every time they came. Nick put down the book and rubbed his tired eyes. Surprisingly, the book was fascinating. Though it was a short read, the plot was full and the characters were generally, likeable. The title was the Great Gabsy. Everything in the book was relatable, very relatable. He strolled out to the back yard only to find Gatsby and Daisy sitting together for breakfast. When she saw him, Daisy jumped up and gave him a hug, letting go to drag him to the table and join them for the meal.

"The party last night was so very nice." She scooped some of her soup to her full lips. "I liked it very much." Gatsby nodded to her, seeming to be very tired. "Nick, did you enjoy the party last night? I thought it was very nice." Nick smiled and nodded. Something was wrong with Daisy, she looked ravishing yet her behavior was off. She continued in her cheery way. "What do you want to do today?" Gatsby merely smiled at her.

"Anything that you would like to do." He reached out and kissed her hand and as if perfectly complementing the action, she blushed shyly.

"Well, I would like to go to another party. There's supposed to be one down at the Flamingo hotel. I heard that it's going to be simply amazing." She clapped her hands in false delight. Nick stared at her over the rim of his cup in suspicion; she noticed his gaze and then began to speak faster in nervousness. "Yes, I would simply love it if we went." Nick turned his attention back to his meal and ignored her but Gatsby encouraged her, to her elation.

He called his servant over and whispered in his ear then when the servant ran off to some unknown destination, he stood up and gestured. "I have just told the servants to prepare the car. We will leave when Nick has finished his meal." Nick glanced up in irritation but smiled shallowly, nodding his agreement. Soon, he finished his meal and they all rode Gatsby's car to the hotel flamingo. As Daisy had so cheerily said the party was going on and Gatsby escorted Daisy in like she was a queen. Nick followed unwillingly behind. Through the night, Nick roved around the hotel with drink in hand, trying to make the time pass by faster. He passed by a small room which had, inside, a pair of people simply talking and drinking together, yet, the room had such an intimate atmosphere that he couldn't help but think that he had stumbled into some forbidden place. Blushing, he walked quickly to escape lest he be found. Next, he went to the bar and ordered a strong drink to ease his troubled mind. He was alone at the bar with the barkeep, who was polishing a perfectly clean glass.

Startling him to some degree, a large, hot hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed slightly. Suddenly, Tom's face popped into view. He smiled, showing his big white teeth and leaned in close to whisper into Nick's ear. "Where have you been?" Nick felt hot breath caress his ear and rub against his jaw. He shivered. "I've been looking for you." Nick turned to face him and found that once he did, he couldn't look away. Tom's eyes were smoldering with some unknown emotion, most likely anger, while he stared straight at Nick. Scared Nick tried to put distance between them but Toms hand stopped any unwanted movement.

Nick calmed his near panicking self and drank from his drink to calm him. Almost immediately, he felt the effects of the unexpectedly strong drink penetrate his thoughts. The room began to spin and just barely he felt Tom's strong arms grab him and pull him flush up against him. A moment passed in silence until Nick got his bearings back under him.

"Nick, where are you, old sport?" Nick heard Gatsby's voice from across the room but the dancing people prevented him from a clear view. In glimpses, he caught Gatsby's bright yellow suit but Tom moved to block his vision. Suddenly, Tom moved with unusual swiftness to drag Nick to the door. Confused, Nick put up no fight against him and was dragged to Tom's car. Speedily, Tom drove to his house across the river from Gatsby's. There were no lights from Gatsby's house, cause there was no party going on.

Tom dragged a now resisting Nick to his bedroom and threw him onto the bed without remorse. Indignant, Nick sat up from the bed and scowled at Tom who stared back at him blankly. "Finally, I have you." Nick continued to stare at Tom in anger and annoyance.

"What are you doing? Gatsby was searching for me." Tom laughed to the air in a light manner and looked down at Nick.

"He has Daisy. He won't look for long." Tom then rushed forward with impatience and landed on top of Nick. Both his hands lay flat on each side of Nick's head. He leaned forward and hovered his face closely before Nick, their lips barely brushing each other. Nick recoiled from the proximity but the springy bed pushed his face back. It was all he could do to avoid an unwanted clash. Tom smiled and leaned farther in to finally have their lips touch and mesh. Scared and terrified, Nick yelled but the sound was muffled by Tom's mouth. As Nick screamed, Tom slipped his thick tongue into his mouth and searched every inch of Nicks cavern. Soon, they had to break lest they suffocate and when they did Nick lurched forward to rush to the door but Tom grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him back to the bed.

"Stop!" Tom's eyes glowed ravenously. He licked his lips in animalistic hunger. Nick stared at his over bearing form and after a moment of still terror, continued to struggle. Tom stripped his tie and tied Nick's arms with it and the used a loose end of the knot to tie it to the bed post. He then leaned forward to again kiss Nick deeply but recoiled with blood spilling from his cut lip. Carnally, he smiled and licked at the blood, then dove in for another kiss which left Nick breathless. "Stop, what are you doing?" Tom ignored Nick's calls and continued. Leisurely he trailed his tongue across Nick's collarbone and dipped it at the joint. His hands didn't stay idle; they soon busied themselves with unbuttoning Nick's shirt and releasing his belt. When Nick realized that Tom's intention was to complete his task and go all the way, he immediately closed his legs but found that he couldn't. Tom's leg was nestled comfortably between his thighs. Finally feeling the drastic panic that should have come before, Nick yelled but Tom muffled his mouth with a small cloth. Nick, to his great shame, began to cry. As he felt Tom's hot hands roam his body and his wet mouth moisten his chest, he knew that if no help came he would be lost to him. Then, Gatsby came into his mind. Nick vaguely heard his belt unbuckle but focused on his thoughts until he felt Tom's hand close down on his shaft. He choked at the sudden sensation and groaned when Tom ran his hand up and down the length. Tom, with his hand still working on Nick's member, reached back up and removed the cloth from Nick's mouth, to replace it with his own.

Nick bit the lip once more and jerked his head away, resisting even as he felt the pleasure from his organ. Tom stared back at him in some sort of carnal pleasure. The name slipped out of Nick's mouth and cast stillness in the room. "Gatsby." Nick continued to call for the man. "Gatsby, help me." In a frenzied rush, Tom stripped Nick of his pants and unzipped his own. Nick saw the large length and terror grew more from inside him. Tom leaned forward, simultaneously grabbing lubricant from the counter top, and whispered into Nick's ear.

"Don't call for that Bootlegger when I'm here." He squeezed some of the gel onto his hand and coated his fingers with it, then shoved his finger mercilessly into Nick's passage. The pain shot up his back to the back of his head, bringing out a yell that was muffled by Tom's lips. Quickly, the finger dove into him and pulled back out, constantly, mercilessly. Then, after a small while, Tom added another finger and repeated the process until he had inserted all three of his large, hot fingers. By the time he had pulled out his digits, Nick was panting and moaning involuntarily. Tears still streamed down his face as he whispered Gatsby's name. Angered, Tom quickly coated himself with the lubricant and positioned to enter but when Nick felt himself move he began to struggle once more. Finding a sense of joy in having to use his power to get what he wanted, Tom grabbed tightly to Nicks slim legs and thrust forward, sheathing himself to the hilt in Nick's warm body.

Nick screamed, un-muffled by anything the sound echoed through the room. Tom waited until the scream died out before he began to thrust into Nick. Every movement sent flaring pain up Nick's spine but gradually he felt the pleasure that could be derived from such a task. Soon, his screams and yells turned into moans as the pleasure built up within him. Eventually, Tom drove them both over the edge climaxing inside Nick. He continued to thrust into Nick until he fully emptied himself then pulled out his limp member. Done with his task, Tom rose from the bed and headed to the shower to wash, leaving Nick on the bed, lying in his and Tom's own fluids, still bound by the hands and broken.

…..

When Nick woke up, he was lying in a clean bed with fresh clothes on. His backside hurt immensely but he rushed out to bed to get out of the house. As soon as he rose, he tumbled to the ground; his weakened legs were unable to carry him a step farther. Tom walked into the room after hearing a rather large 'thud' and found Nick on the floor. Gently, he walked over the pick him up to once again place him on the bed.

Tom stared at Nick full in the face. "What do you want?" Nick felt shocked at Tom's nonchalant attitude toward his rape yesterday. He had been horribly raped and yet now Tom felt an obligation to comfort him? Infuriated, Nick drew back his arm and punched Tom in the face. The attack was unexpected so Tom didn't have time to prepare and ended up on the floor with a slightly reddened face. Still unsatisfied, Nick pulled his arm back for another swing but Tom caught his arm and held it. Last nights event popped into Nick's mind and scared he jerked his arm away.

Cradling himself, Nick stared at the floor hollowly and uttered, "I want to go home." Tom nodded and gently scooped up Nick's huddled form, which began to struggle mildly, and walked to the car. They arrived in front of Nick's house in heavy silence. As the car pulled up the driveway, Gatsby's brilliant form could be seen. He was pacing in front of Nick's house in impatience and worry. When he saw the car his eyebrows climbed his head but, he walked out of the way and stared inside with a blank expression. Tom got out of the car first and helped Nick, who was struggling to get out but every movement hurt his bottom causing large restrictions in his actions. When Tom lifted him, he resisted and fought against the hold but the stronger man won and eventually he subsided. Gatsby, rushed forward to help Nick but found that he couldn't interfere. Tom carried Nick into the house and left him on his couch. Standing like a mountain in the living room, Tom stared back at Nick, as if wanting to apologize yet not seeing why he should.

Scared, humiliated, and angry, Nick scowled up at Tom and said, "Go away." Then, without another word, Tom turned and left. Gatsby had followed the two into the house but after the strange moment between the two, felt a certain sense of doom.

Gatsby walked over to Nick's side and stood where Tom had stood just moments earlier. "Nick? What's wrong, old sport?"

Nick's head snapped up and when he saw Gatsby's face, he felt the urge to shed tears once more but fought it back and merely smiled weakly instead. "How was the party last night?"

Gatsby stilled for a moment but the replied, "It was great, old sport. Daisy loved everything about it." He stared down at Nick then continued. "Sometime in the midst of it all, I looked for you but you weren't there. After a whiled a bellboy came to me and said that you had left with a friend." Nick froze as he heard the phrase. "I didn't know that the friend was Tom." Nick held his breath, knowing that Gatsby wanted a reply but hoping that something or someone would interfere. Then they both jumped when Nick's screen door blew open.

Daisy ran into the room and hugged Gatsby, crying. "Gatsby! You were gone for a while! I was so very, very lonely." Instinctively, Gatsby wound his arms around Daisy's small form and held her to him. All was still until Daisy stopped crying. As she wiped her eyes, she noticed Nick sitting on the couch staring at both her and Gatsby with an unreadable expression. She screamed with joy. "Nick, there you are! Gatsby was looking for you at the party yesterday. You disappeared without a word you know."

Nick dropped his gaze to the floor and smiled. "Someone gave me a ride home." Suddenly, Daisy's gloved hand was on Nick's face. Initially, he wanted to recoil with disgust but then the other nights flashed in his mind and he grew still. Quieter and more frozen then the dead.

Not noticing what was happening, Daisy kept her hand on Nick's face. "Nick, dear. Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red and swollen."

Gatsby twitched at the words and turned to stare fiercely at Nick, who in turn ignored him and smiled at Daisy. "It's nothing. Please, don't worry about it." Daisy brightened up and straightened.

She brought her hands together, as if she had a great idea and said, "Why don't we all go to the city today? It's supposed to be nice and cool."

Nick looked up at her cheery form and nearly outwardly cursed her but instead swung his head side to side. "No, that's all right. I think I'll rest today."

Daisy frowned down at Nick, who was still sitting on the couch and reached down. She playfully and roughly pulled him to a standing position while saying, "Why, that nonsense. Today's a perfectly good day for some city fun." Daisy missed the scowl that marred Nick's face as he stood and the tears that welled in his eyes but from behind her, Gatsby saw it all, the pain in every motion and the unusual reaction to the simplest of things. Gatsby was sure that the friend that Nick left the party with was Tom but their unusual behavior confused him. He rose his hand to his face in thought as he continued to stare at Nick.

Nick felt Gatsby's observant gaze on him as he stood and nearly cried out at the pain but Daisy seemed to be completely unaware. Nick pulled gently out of her grasp and again denied her invitation. "No. It's all right. I don't feel very well so I'll stay home today." Daisy put on a pout and turned to Gatsby for some support but found that he was engrossed with Nick.

Upset, Daisy walked over to Gatsby and kissed him to get his attention. Gatsby and Nick were surprised by the bold and unexpected show of emotion but Daisy quickly dragged Gatsby to the car, waving her goodbyes to Nick.

Once they were both gone, Nick again sat on the couch and cried out in pain as his bum hit the soft felt. He sat there for a long while, thinking of nothing but of how Gatsby had kissed Daisy, of how Daisy was using Gatsby to get Tom's attention, and of how lonely he was when Gatsby wasn't around.


	5. Chapter 5

I deeply and sincerely apologize for a couple things. First would be the tardiness of this chapter, but I didn't have the motivation, nor the ideas for what to put in. Second would be the chapter itself, it is written very badly and I am extremely disappointed of it. The third would be my reactions to the rape. Rape is a big deal but I didn't really make it one. My deepest apologizes.

I also must and apologize for the out of characterness of the people, but i had to return the great gatsby book i had borrowed and had no referance. Again im sorry.

Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoys the story.

Chapter 5

Nick woke on his couch the following morning, having fallen asleep thinking about Gatsby and everyone else. Much to his surprise and alarm, he glimpsed Tom's car traveling smoothly down his driveway with the man himself inside. Nick continued to stare at Tom in a stated of numbness, completely forgetting the past events and his still throbbing butt but when he caught Gatsby coming through the hedge in the corner of his vision all the memories came flooding back, as well as his fear. Gatsby was dressed well and cleanly in a flaring orange suit that attracted the attention much like the sun. Nick stood in alarm but the sudden motion shook his posterior so harshly that he screamed in agony. Gatsby and Tom both heard the cry and rushed to Nick's house to help him out of whatever trouble he was having. Yet, when they got to the house and let themselves in, all they found was Nick standing, just a bit hunched over and holding his lower back. When he came out of his pain enough to see that both men had entered his house and were staring at him, he straightened but yet again, it was a mistake, for another shot of pain ran up his spine. He doubled over and grit his teeth to contain the pain.

Tom walked swiftly over to Nick, leaving Gatsby, and placed his large hand soothingly on his spine, turning it in circles to massage the sore muscles. Gatsby watched in silence as Nick relaxed into his touch. When Tom caught Gatsby staring, he smirked and drew Nick to him, embracing him in a hug. The pain that just left him returned with a vengeance as Nick was again moved abruptly and this time he gasped out. Tom frowned in brief confusion before he light bulbed with an idea. Startlingly, he pressed his hand against Nick's butt, worming his finger into the dip of the crevice and moving it to try and sooth the pain. Nick froze in reaction but soon found himself unwillingly enjoying the sensation.

Gatsby stood a ways away observing the scene. Eventually, Nick was overwhelmed by the darting pleasure and gasped when Tom pressed more firmly. Tom noticed this and grinned at Gatsby and he continued to stroke harder and harder. Nick succumbed to the pleasure and moaned, pushing himself back against Tom's finger for more friction. Gatsby's eyes widened as he saw Nick's face redden in pleasure and heard the soft moans that escaped his soft lips.

Then, everything froze as a shrill voice cut through the heady atmosphere. "Gatsby? Gatsby, where are you?" Nick's pleasure labored breathing froze as well as his moans as Daisy's heeled shoes clacked near, but Tom's finger continued to rub against his butt in a confident way. Gatsby reached forward and pulled Nick from Tom's embrace just as Daisy came to the screen door of Nick's house. With the pleasure that blinded his pain now gone, Nick felt the pain and fell against Gatsby with a gasp. Tom, infuriated by Gatsby's interference, reached out and grabbed Nick to pull him toward him but at that moment, Daisy entered the house and wandered into the living room, where they all were. Gatsby stilled, loosening his grip on Nick and letting him fall to Tom. Daisy stared at Tom as she entered then at Nick, who was in his arms. Abruptly, she ran to Gatsby and hugged him, Nick stared at the two in silence. Peace descended onto the room until Daisy pulled back and stared at Tom then tugged Gatsby to the door.

As Nick saw Daisy take Gatsby away he couldn't help but cry out. "Gatsby!" His voice made everyone freeze. Daisy and Gatsby both turned to face him but Tom grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. Daisy's eyes widened as Tom bent down and sealed Nick's lips with his own then walked out the door, completely ignoring Daisy and Gatsby.

Daisy stood where she had stopped dragging Gatsby and stared, wide eyed at Nick then broke down in tears."No! He's left me!" Nick broke out of his numbness that was brought upon by Tom's actions and after a moment ran to the bathroom. Soon after, sick noises were heard from the bathroom, as Nick vomited out what little was in his stomach from the party last night.

Eventually, Nick finished his regurgitation and stumbled back into the living room to find that it was empty. Sighing in defeat or desperation, Nick made his way to the couch, dropped, and fell into a restless sleep.

When Nick woke it was already night time. The sky glowed eerily with the light from the moon, casting a dim glow over everything. A few minutes passed as Nick sat on his couch contemplating his situation before he finally rose and made his way to the phone to call a taxi.

Gatsby was staring at Nick's house from his window when he saw the taxi come down the road. Daisy was fast asleep, tired from her crying, in the other room. He saw Nick rush out of the house in fresh clothing and speak briefly to the driver then climb awkwardly in. Gatsby kept his eyes focused on the car until it was out of site then turned to go to his car. However, when he entered the hallway, he encountered Daisy in her soft blue nightgown, her full eyes shined with unshed tears. She sobbed softly and fell against Gatsby, clinging to his expensive shirt with her made nails.

She pulled her face off his shirt after a few tears and stared into his eyes. "Are you going to leave me too?" Her high voice grew higher as she finished the sentence, appealing to Gatsby. His eyes softened as he gazed at her pathetic figure and he drew her in for an embrace to comfort her insecurities.

"No. I won't ever leave you." Gatsby stood with Daisy, unable to leave her to save his one true friend. Then, as he was in the midst of his turmoil Daisy pulled away from the hug and stared deeply into his eyes.

Her eyes were puffy and red from all the unnecessary sobbing. "Nick went to Tom." Her voice was shrill and weak. "Nick went to…Tom." Her eyes widened as she stared at Gatsby in a daze then in a hysterical voice she shrieked. "Nick went to Tom!" She turned away from Gatsby and ran clumsily to the hallway as she whispered fiercely. "I have to go to Tom." Gatsby watched her run out of the hallway and to the cars with a blank expression. Left alone in the hallway he could only think that he should have expected such an outcome, after all, she had left him before.

He turned to gaze contemplatively at the night sky before he turned to walk regally down the hallway to his car.

….

Gatsby arrived at Tom's house by the time the sun was peeking over the horizon, the pale blue dawn sky was a sight to behold but it failed to lighten the heavy mood. He parked beside the car Daisy took and walked up the stairs to ring the doorbell, though the door was open. Just as his finger touched the button a large crash rang through the house along with two screams. One high and one low. Recognizing both voices, Gatsby sped his pace and nearly ran into the house only to find Daisy once again in tears crouched before Tom with Nick in Tom's embrace. Nick was hunched over, grabbing his lower back in a now familiar position with a face contorted in pain. Gatsby stood still, pondering who he should go to, Daisy or Nick. Soon, however, the choice was to be made for him when Tom reached down to heft Nick into his arms. Daisy peeked though her hair and cried out in despair as Tom walked away, farther into the house. Gatsby walked slowly over to her to comfort her but she suddenly jumped up and grabbed a porcelain vase and threw it. Her weak arms failed to bring out the strength she so desired so the vase dropped short of where Tom and Nick were. The shattering crack of the vase splitting to pieces froze everything in the room save for Daisy herself. When she saw that the first had failed, she grabbed another and hurled it similarly at Tom. In a feat that can only be in imagination, the vase flew in a perfect arch and landed on Nick's head with a heavy thud followed by the shatter. Abruptly, Nick's body went limp in Tom's arms as blood dropped down his forehead.

Gatsby reacted quickly, rushing to Tom's frozen form to take Nick and lay him down on the soft couch in another room. He checked all his vital signs and found them to be perfectly fine save for a small concussion. "He's alright." The relief in his voice surprised himself as he uttered the phrase softly.

Daisy had picked up another vase to throw at Tom when she saw that he had stopped walking away. Slowly she put it down and reached out to him weakly, a small hopeful smile on her face. "Tom?" No reaction was given to her. Again she tried, aching for her husband's attention. "Tom?" Gatsby watched silently, able to view the whole interaction from his vantage point and from his angle, he saw the expression of shock, fury, and grief on his face. There was no way that he would take Daisy back. He had abandoned her the moment he had left her with him. Yet one fact continued to elude him as he thought out the situation. What had Daisy done to deserve Tom's rejection of her?

Gatsby stared down at Nick and a possible answer came to him. It could quite possibly be his desire for Nick that made him leave Daisy but no, Tom had affairs before and he had never considered leaving his high class wife. Other than that, Tom was a proper man, he would never allow himself to get so caught up in another _man_.

Daisy crawled forward helplessly towards Tom reaching out in desperation. Answered by silence she slowly but progressively made her way to Tom, when she reached him she grabbed his pale white shirt sleeve and sobbed his name but as soon as she touched him he began to react to her presence.

Immediately, he turned to roughly slap her hand away with disgust on his face. Horrified by his reaction she said the word that was on everyone's minds. "Why?" His face calmed in suppressed fury as he stared at her. His eyes drew in upon themselves, blocking any emotion from coming through.

He rudely brushed at the area where she touched him, as if he was wiping away a bug or something and repeated her question. "Why?" His brows furrowed in anger as his façade fell. "'Why?' you say. You already know the answer Daisy. You already know the answer, murderer."

Gatsby heard Tom's statement and was confused for a moment before he remembered that Daisy had killed someone. During that horrid day of summer, the hottest day of summer. Daisy was driving home to calm her nerves when suddenly a woman ran out to the middle of the street, waving to the car. Daisy started to turn left to avoid killing her but lost her nerve and swerved back to prevent crashing with another on-coming car. So she killed one woman, a stranger, to save herself.

Daisy froze as she heard Tom speak and broke down in sobs that racked her entire body with their force. She held her face to block against all accusations. Gatsby, unable to take anymore of Daisy's tears walked up to her, leaving Nick in his unconsciousness, and stared at Tom. Slowly, though he felt he knew that answer he said, "How did you know?"

Tom glared back at Gatsby in his unbridled fury and nearly growled. "The woman she murdered was mine. Her name was Myrtle. We saw her butchered body."

Daisy shivered, ceasing her sobs for a minute. Gatsby opened his mouth to say something but she suddenly rushed up to Tom and grabbed his shirt wailing. "But why leave me? Why?"

Tom glanced away in disgust before he turned his furious gaze back on her. "You deliberately killed my woman. You are a murder!"

Daisy shrank back, unable to fend for herself but she didn't need to for Gatsby came to help her defend her position. "Tom, old sport. When she hit the woman, she had no idea that it was the woman you were having an affair with."

Tom snarled viciously and glared harshly at Gatsby, wanting to unleash his pent up anger. "That doesn't matter anymore, she is dead." He turned to glare down at Daisy then threw her away from him. "And it's all because of her!" Daisy unable to take all the justified accusations ran out of the house and to the car but stopped short when she heard a crash come from the room Nick was in. Everyone rushed there, save for Daisy who just stood frozen behind, as if she had come to a revelation.

Nick had sat up abruptly but felt lightheaded from the concussion and the blood loss so he fell off the couch to the floor but he had put his hand roughly on the table to catch himself. Unbeknownst to him, the table lack proper balance and just tipped over on to him, spilling all the wine left there by the butler. So now, he was a proper mess. Gatsby, who was farther from the door due to him going to Daisy, arrived after Tom. Tom, who had arrived first, lifted Nick p and marched out of the room, right past Gatsby as if he didn't exist. Nick struggled futilely, not wanting to be touching Tom but found that he lacked the concentrated strength to, so once again he gave up and fell limply in Tom's arms. Again, Gatsby stood by in silence as Nick was carried away by Tom and again when he was about to reach out to stop them did Daisy stop him.

She clung to his arm, now wanting the very man she had thrown away after she herself had been shunned. Gatsby stared down at her fragile form in slight annoyance but corrected himself and displayed an expression of devotion. Following the routine, he drew her in for a loving embrace and whispered soft words of comfort, trying to forget about Nick and concentrate on her. Sadly, this time, he succeeded.

…..

Nick was taken to the bathroom of the house. The clear water was already drawn and there was a set of large clothes off to the side. Nick eyed the room in apprehension and pushed at Tom trying to reach the ground and get away. Tom smiled animalistically and hugged Nick to him carrying him just enough off the ground so that he couldn't get enough footing to properly resist him. Roughly Tom unbuttoned Nicks wet shirt and stripped him of it, tearing it in the process. Nick, unable to stop him or overpower him, screamed at him. Soon, Tom stripped him of all his clothes and tossed him in the bath. The large splash that followed soon after drenched Tom as well.

Staring down at his soaking clothes as Nick sputtered for air, Tom's face was graced by his confident smile. Quickly, he stripped and stepped in to join Nick, who of course resisted. Subtly, as Nick pushed against Tom, he wound his hand around Nick's waist and massaged his back. The comfort soothed Nick and he began to relax against Tom.

Tom noticed Nick's calming state and pushed further. The hand that was massaging his back drove lower and lower until it was at the belt line then it slide wetly between Nick's butt and rubbed against his hole through the water. Feeling the pressure Nick bucked forward to escape it but ended up being flush against Tom. Surprised by the sudden movement, Tom growled softly but then continued his assault. He rushed forward to meld his lips with Nicks and drove both their heads into the water to prevent escape. Nick ignored Tom's efforts and broke apart, releasing his air and scrambled to the surface of the water and out of the tub. Tom frowned at Nick's escape and got out of the tub to chase him on the wet tile floor. He caught up to Nick at the door and slammed it shut, trapping them both in the small space. The cooler air of the room, chilled hot water heated skin, causing Nick to shiver and want to lean back against Tom for warmth, but instead of following temptation, Nick spun in place and tried to punch Tom but a large hot hand stopped his arm in its tracks. Nick looked up at Tom and glared as harshly as he could, ignoring the smug look on the man's face.

Tom forced Nick's hand down with his own and made him stroke himself. Nick gritted his teeth to suppress the moans that were building up in his throat but eventually it all got to him and he groaned softly. As soon as Tom heard the moan he immediately pulled Nick's hand up to above his head and began to stroke Nick's hard length with his own hand. For a while Nick resisted the urge but eventually the pleasure from his hard length coaxed a soft moan from his throat. From then on, he couldn't stop. He writhed and bucked against Toms hand, wanting the hand to go faster and harder. It had been so long since he had felt such pleasure that he wanted it, needed it, so much it bordered on pain. Tom grinned as he saw Nick break apart against him and stroked harder and harder until Nick spurted into his hand, climaxing violently.

After his release, Nick fell to the floor, tired and spent, finally satisfied. Tom took advantage of Nick's weakness and spun them to the floor, with him on top and between Nick's legs. Nick rose out of his reverie from the movement froze as he realized the position they were both in. He was about to push Tom off of him but his hands were still in Tom's grasp. Wanting both his hands free, Tom grabbed his belt, which was taken off earlier and tied Nick's hands together. Immediately afterward, Tom ran his hand down Nick's torso as he kissed him deeply and reached down for Nick's limp length. He stroked it until he was hard again and stopped just as Nick was about to moan in pleasure. Grabbing some lotion, Tom coated his fingers in the lubricant and slipped his first finger into Nick's entrance. Nick froze at the invasion and kicked to get it out of him but Tom swiftly moved the finger in and out until he felt Nick's inner walls loosen with familiarity. Getting impatient, Tom went ahead and shoved his two other digits in. The sudden thickness of all the digits stretched his walls too far and made Nick cry out in agony. Tom growled in annoyance and continued his menstruations, ignoring the cries of pain from Nick.

Suddenly, Tom was lifted away from Nick and thrown back towards the bath tub, in his place stood Gatsby. A look of horror was plastered on his face as he gazed down at Nick. Nick woke out of his shock and stared up at Gatsby, mirroring the look of horror as he realized the situation. Abruptly, Gatsby reached over and threw a towel over Nick then hefted him up bridal style.

He stared down at his close friend in comfort and muttered, "I'm gonna get you out of here, old sport." Then slowly they made their way out of the bathroom, leaving Tom, and to the hallway, where Gatsby had left Daisy after he heard Nick cry out. She was back to being a sobbing mess without the support of someone more stable than her but when she caught sight of Nick she stood straight up and walked up to the two of them.

They both stared at her in confusion before a large smack resounded throughout the room. She had slapped Nick hard in the ace. Then, the tears came again. "You stole my husband from me. Nick, you were such a sweetheart. How could you do this to me?" Nick and Gatsby stood in shock as Daisy broke apart before them. "Now, are you going to take Gatsby? Leave me with nothing!" Nick felt the tears push at the back of his eyes as he became fed up with everything. He had dealt with so much yet now, the woman who had the one person he ever wanted was accusing him of stealing all of her happiness. He opened his mouth to cease her rambling and shout to his defense but a small movement caught his vision. In the corner of the hallway, hidden behind the door frame stood Pam, Daisy and Tom's only daughter. Proof of their love together. Daisy followed Nick's vision and caught sight of her daughter as well and suddenly, she was all better.

She reached out to her child and cajoled her out of her hiding place. "Come here, sweetheart. Oh, my poor foolish daughter." The child came without resistance and clung to her mothers dress with ferocious strength as if she knew that something was wrong with her family. Gatsby watched the interaction with shock and grim realization, as if the entire existence of the child proved that all he was doing was for naught. The child looked up at both of them and stared in fear at Gatsby, as if she knew that he was the cause of all the houses madness. Daisy continued to sooth and pamper her daughter, as if it was the only thing that kept her glued to the perfect life she once had.

Gatsby stood holding Nick for a while, waiting for Daisy to notice them once more but it became obvious that she wanted nothing more to do with them so they left. Gatsby's car was out front where he had left it next to the car Daisy took. I shined in its repainted glory but it still brought a foreboding feeling of murder after what Tom said the Daisy. The fact that he knew she had killed the woman surfaced and Gatsby turned to Nick in wonder of HOW he had come to know the fact. Nick knew that Gatsby was wondering how Tom had come to know of the information and stared up at him in slight anxiety.

Gatsby was staring intently at the car when Nick's voice invaded his thoughts. "Gatsby…" For some reason the voice coupled with the fact that they were saying his name made shivers run down his spine but he quickly ignored it, labeling it as relief that Nick was safe.

He stared down at Nick and smiled his dazzling smile, as if nothing bad had happened to either of them. "What is it, old sport?"

Nick, unable to prevent himself from admitting that it was he who caused the entire mess clung to Gatsby's shirt much like how Pam clung to Daisy. "Tom found out that it was Daisy who was driving the car because of me. When I was in the hospital, I got angry at him and broke his happy little dream by telling him." As he admitted the fact, an edge of envy crept into his voice, after all, before all of this both Daisy and Tom had a perfect life, unrestrained by anything not even guilt or emotions.

Gatsby stood, holding Nick in his arms with a numb feeling. He had realized before Nick had spoke of his actions but he couldn't stay angry at the abused bundle in his arms. Quietly, he turned to the car Daisy brought and placed Nick gently in the passenger's seat. Without a word, he started the car and drove out of the driveway heading back to where they both belong, West Egg.


	6. Chapter 6

I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter and the shortness but I just don't know where I want to go with this anymore. I'm expecting to be able to end it in the next few chapters but if anyone wants to suggest anything to me to extend the story then I would deeply appreciate it, though the suggestion might not be used.

Hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 6

Nick tried to get off the car himself but knew that he was probably bleeding down on his bottom because of Tom's impatience and sat still not wanting to feel any pain just to save his useless pride. Gatsby quickly came out to the side of the car and gently lifted Nick off the car and into the grand house. Gatsby dropped Nick off in the bedroom but thought better of it and took Nick to the bathroom to wash off. Both were feeling uncomfortable because of the recently past events so when Gatsby turned to leave, Nick sighed softly in relief.

He quickly bathed then found a change of clothes on the counter. Reluctantly, he changed into them and limped back to the room he was put in but ended up in the library by mistake. Following his impulse, he walked into the room and picked a random book off the shelf and began to read, drifting out of the messed up world and wandering into a new one. He found himself so enraptured with the book that he fell asleep in the chair with it open on his lap.

A few hours later, Gatsby walked in to the room to cool down after the event with Nick and Tom then with Daisy and her daughter but when he walked into his private library he found Nick in his favorite chair with his favorite book in his lap. Nick was breathing softly in his sleep. Gatsby walked closer and found that Nick sleeping was a very interesting sight. Tired from the day, Nick neglected to fully dry his hair, making drops of water drop from the tips of his hair to dampen the shirt he was wearing. His borrowed shirt was also only partially buttoned, revealing his smooth chest and if Gatsby leaned forward slightly, he could see the darkened skin of his nipple. When Gatsby found himself doing so he righted his posture immediately and blushed a deep shade of red.

He turned to walk away, to leave Nick in peace but when a soft, strained moan came from his friend he turned to stare and help if needed. Nick writhed slightly in his sleep. His eyes moved back and forth beneath his smooth lids in a panic stricken fear as his hands gripped the nearest objects. His left gripped the chair arm until his knuckles grew white with the pressure while his right hand moved over the book and held the spine. Gatsby moved closer, noting the small actions and put his hand on Nick's shoulder in comfort. Nick reacted almost immediately. His arm lashed out in panic as his eyes opened. "No! Stop!" Gatsby stood back, his arms still outstretched with a stunned look on his face. Nick's eyes widened in realization as he took in Gatsby's uncertain posture. Slowly, he calmed his features as smiled palely. Gatsby felt a bit sick, having seen the effects of what Tom had done to Nick. Most likely, more than once.

He pulled back as Nick rose from his sitting position and caught the look of pain that passed through Nick's features. Feeling a welling urge to rush and help him, Gatsby gritted his teeth in anger and self loathing. Nick caught the look that presented itself on Gatsby's face and thought that he was ashamed of him and of what he had been through. He was not enough for this fantastic, out of the world man. After all, he had been… the word failed to erupt from his thoughts as he knew that if he admitted it he would face his own weaknesses and in the presence of the only person he wanted to impress, it was impossible. Nick walked forward and stopped in front of Gatsby.

He inhaled briefly to compose himself then spoke. "We need to talk." Gatsby stood in shocked silence as he heard Nick's proposition. He had expected the matter to be avoided entirely, after all, that was how most people in the world got through their problems with other people. He stared back in all seriousness and responded appropriately to Nick's brave step forward.

Both men walked down to the living room to discuss more comfortably what was needed to be said. Nick stared harshly at the ground as he contemplated how he would dive into the conversation but failed to dredge up anything. When he sighed in complete defeat Gatsby stared at him deeply, pondering what he was thinking about. Giving up, Nick groaned uncharacteristically and glared up at Gatsby in frustration. Gatsby stared back blankly, waiting for his friend to take the first step.

Angry at his incompetence Nick said, "Gatsby…" softly. Gatsby shivered when he heard his name and felt his blood rush to his cheeks but inhaled deeply to calm himself. "What do you want to know…" Gatsby held his breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself down before he questioned the man before him.

"Nick…old sport." Nick twitched at the familiar call though it wasn't for him exclusively over time Gatsby came to reserve the call for Nick and Nick only. When he realized this he froze but pushed it to the back of his mind for later contemplation. "When did Tom first…" Gatsby was sure that he would be able to say it but found that he couldn't. Nick smiled softly, tugging at Gatsby's heart strings and making him want to rush forward and comfort his battered friend.

"It began I suppose when Daisy first decided to live with you and I was left alone with Tom." Gatsby grit his teeth in frustration with his inability to be there for any of the people he cared about. Nick shook his head lightly and said, "It wasn't so bad at the beginning but I suppose that it got progressively worse." Gatsby sighed and dropped his head in his hands. It pained him greatly to see the pained expression on his friends face and the resignation as well. Nick seemed to be a man who had been stripped of everything and left with only humiliation to cling to. Gatsby rose his head to ask his second and last, most painful question but suddenly Wolfstein burst through the door. He was panting heavily as he calmed down enough to get some words past his mouth between each heaving breath.

He stumbled forward and slumped to brace himself with his hands on his knees while he delivered his message. "The police are onto us. Someone tipped them off." Gatsby rose quickly and nearly ran to his phone. Some words were exchanged before he swiftly hung up the phone and walked to Nick. He kneeled before him and put his hand on his knee in comfort. Uncertainty laced his voice for the first time since he began to create his empire.

"Are we going to continue this conversation? Old sport?" Nick smiled, tears threatening to well up in front of his eyes. He placed his hand on top of Gatsby's and for a moment it seemed that they both felt something strange was happening to their relationship but Wolfstein coughed uncomfortably and Nick continued.

"Only if you want to." With that Gatsby rose and walked upstairs pausing only to talk to his butler to have Nick escorted delicately to his room. The room beside Gatsby's. Nick laid down on the bed in relief and frustration but eventually, while listening to the faint clatter of life in the large house he dosed off the sleep.

Nick was woken up by the banging of the front door of the house. The harsh knocks resonated through the empty rooms and echoed in the large hallways. Sitting up and ignoring the pain that throbbed from his butt Nick stood and made his way to the door but stopped when he heard Gatsby's voice from down the stairs. Slowly, he opened the door and walked down the hallway to the stairs and from the top he saw the butler dealing with a rather large group of the cops, trying to prevent them from coming into the house. He felt a tug of anxiety but ignored it. Not knowing what to do, he stood still simply waiting for something to happen until from behind him Gatsby's voice came.

In a calm, controlled voice Gatsby instructed the butler to let the police do their job and allow them to search his house for any illegal activity. When the cops began to enter the house Gatsby turned to Nick and smiled while offering him breakfast next to the pool. A couple days passed in silence and disturbed serenity as the police came and went but eventually, like all things it came to an end.

Klipspringer had left as soon as signs of trouble started to happen so Gatsby and Nick were left alone. But peace never lasts, nor does it last long, for Tom showed up as soon as Nick began to get comfortable. He had that arrogant smile on his face as he waltzed through the hedge into Gatsby's yard, heading straight for Nick. Gatsby stood and intercepted Tom, holding himself ready for anything that Tom might do. When Tom saw this he held his head back and laughed, as if he had been told the worlds funniest joke.

He reached forward and roughly pulled Tom to him, angry for everything and finally acting upon his anger. Nick stilled at the table, completely and utterly surprised at Gatsby's reaction to Toms presence. Tom on the other hand smiled and pushed Gatsby away and rushed to Nick and kissed him deeply. Overcome by anger Gatsby reached forward in a now familiar move and hefted Tom away from Nick. Angry at being disturbed Tom turned to face him and growled.

"What do you think your doing?" Gatsby was appalled that Tom even had the gall to ask such a question.

"I am merely getting you away from Nick." Tom sneered and childishly glared at Gatsby.

"What right do you have to do that? Daisy is the one you want so let me have Nick." Gatsby froze at that suggestion. He had realized that as time passed he gradually began to realize that he didn't truly care about where Daisy was. He was steadily beginning to treasure the time that he shared with Nick and the moments when his heart sped up and his sight clouded ever so slightly. But… Daisy was his goal, his dream, she was the light that he stared at constantly ever since he moved to west egg.

…

Nick glanced up at Gatsby's house from out his window. It was nighttime so it was lit up brilliantly with party lights of all colors. Watching the lights, Nick felt a frown crease his smooth forehead for he knew that Daisy would be there. He turned and sat heavily on his couch, reaching forward for his tea while he thought back on what had really happened the other day.

…..

Tom had left soon after he had rattled the small amount of peace that Gatsby and Nick had allowed themselves. Nick recalled with renewing anger that he had a large arrogant smile plastered on its face. When he had left his last words were… "I'll bring Daisy to see you, then I get Nick." Hearing such news Nick rose and punched Tom hard in the face. He remembered with pleasure that the feeling of impact when his knuckles painfully collided with Toms face and sent the big man stumbling backwards. Then, riding the coattails of his anger, Nick walked back to the hedge and said back to Gatsby that he would stay at his house from then on.

…

Coming back to present times, Nick gazed down into the depths of his tea. Watching the remnants of the leaves he pondered over what would happen during the party. This party. Abruptly, he stood and ran to his front door and made his way across the hedge to Gatsby's back yard. From there he began to comb the crowd, looking for Gatsby. When he finally found him as the time turned to midnight what he saw shocked him.

There stood Gatsby, in the hallway with Daisy. The world slowed as if in slow motion as Nick saw Gatsby bend down and seal Daisy's lips with his own. Signaling the end of his happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

I have three things to apologise for.

Tom is very out of character. I don't know how to make him likable with who I think he is from the book so I changed him.

The point of view changes constantly.

If its choppy then I think im going through a phase.

And… this was a rushed chapter.

Chapter 7

Nick stared straight at Gatsby as he saw him lean down a kiss Daisy. When the two first touched lips Nick felt that he should feel some sort of anger or sadness but all there was, was numbness. He felt void, empty, whether it was by devastation or not didn't matter because right at that moment Nick couldn't care less what anyone or everyone in the world was doing.

Not wanting to crush the faint happiness that Gatsby had found, Nick turned to walk away. By the time he reached the end of the hall, well away from Gatsby, he sat down on the floor and stared out into the crowd. He knew that something was wrong with him, he knew that he should feel something towards what he saw but his worn out mind and body refused to answer. He failed to even feel frustrated that he couldn't feel anything. Now, he just couldn't care less.

…

Gatsby rose up from the kiss he shared with Daisy, befuddled. Before when they had kissed, his life seemed to get better and his dream all the closer but this time when his lips touched Daisy's, he felt… bad. The emotion couldn't be put into words. He felt as if he had done something irreversible, a feeling akin to a sense of doom. Ignoring his absurd emotions, Gatsby looked down at Daisy in confusion. Why had she come back to him? But no, none of that mattered. The only thing that did was the fact that she had chosen him once more, and this time he wouldn't let her go. Never.

But the thought waivered ever so slightly when he saw Nick walking away from them both with a blank expression on his face. He almost moved to his friend but then he remembered that Daisy was in his arms. He turned to stare down at her and for a moment there was hate and frustration in his eyes but instantly he calmed himself and kissed her once more. Neglecting Nick he led her to the balcony to join the party and immediately he ran off to join her friends. Once she wasn't paying him any more attention Gatsby rushed back into the house to find Nick.

He found him sitting on the floor with the same blank look gracing his face. Immediately, Gatsby rushed up to him and lifted his face. Nick's eyes were joyless and empty but upon recognition of Gatsby a small spark lit its depths. Frightened for his friend Gatsby placed his hand on Nick's forehead but felt no fever. Now more worried then ever Gatsby patted Nick's cheek and called out to him. As soon as he heard his name, Nick snapped out of his lifeless state and stared up at Gatsby. Overcome with joy by the fact the Gatsby came back Nick smiled up to him, ignorant to the effects of his smile on his dear friend.

Gatsby saw the expression on Nicks face and froze. He was completely and utterly consumed by Nick and in that moment, succumbed to what he had long ignored. Slowly he leaned down and kissed Nick. The time wasn't long but the love was there, as their lips meshed in the most perfect combination. Both felt a fire stir within themselves, a fire that would grow and grow eventually consuming them both.

…

Gatsby stumbled out to the balcony where he last parted with Daisy. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily, only now realizing what he had done. He had kissed Nick and as he recalled, he enjoyed it. The feeling of soft lips pressed against his own, parting ever so slightly to allow his tongue to slip past them. The way their tongues danced on each other was a completely new experience to him. Gatsby blushed deeply before heading farther into the party to find the woman that he had told himself he would commit himself to. However, this time he failed to erase Nick from his mind.

Nick sat in the hall where Gatsby had left him. Blushing deeply each time a person went by. Slowly he rose from his position and headed out of the house to his own.

…..

Gatsby woke to the crash of glass. He stood slowly and made his way down the hall following the growing noises of pandemonium. What he encountered was shocking. Daisy was standing in the middle of her room holding an expensive vase, in the midst of tossing to the other side of the room. Broken windows were everywhere as well as shattered ceramics and glass. Gatsby couldn't fathom where this outbreak of violence had come from however, cautiously he treaded into the room to prevent further harm and to protect Daisy from her own power.

As soon as she saw him, Daisy lunged at the wall and clawed at it with her fine nails, peeling the paint. "Tom, save me! Don't leave me alone!" She ran to the window and then to the bed to finally collapse at a chair, sobbing. Gatsby walked up to her and embraced her softly, sorrow lacing his features. Slowly her sobs ebbed away as the sun rose. She pushed away from Gatsby with a smile and clapped her hands together, an echo of her former self.

"Gatsby, honey, I feel like watching a show! A great big show!" Gatsby smiled.

"All right. What show do you want to see?" Daisy smiled dazzlingly.

"I heard that a magician would come to perform. Can we go there?" Gatsby nodded his consent and left the room to allow Daisy to prepare herself for the trip that they would soon make. Unconsciously, he stopped to stare out the window at Nick's house. By some miracle, through the hedges he saw Nick sitting on his living room sofa talking on the phone. He had a crease in his brow from what was most likely frustration as he finally put the phone down. It was only when Daisy came back out of her room and called out to him that Gatsby realized that he was staring, intently, at Nick.

Glancing back for one last look, Gatsby walked with Daisy down to the car where they would drive out to the hotel for their date.

…

Nick put the phone down and sighed heavily. He had told himself that he would deal with the problems back home during his stay in the hospital but he never got around to doing it and so now, the problem had dealt with itself. In his hometown, he was now branded. Nothing he said or did would change that and if he were to return all that would face him was shame. However, that was only the least of his problems. As he thought that he looked to Gatsby's house but a car driving up the driveway caught his attention.

Inside the car was Tom. TOM. Nick's frustration from his phone call erupted into anger as he saw the smug look on Tom's face. Soon Tom was up the stairs and knocking on Nick's door but Nick made no motion to open the barrier for him. A few minutes passed in silence as Tom waited outside for a man that wouldn't even receive him. Eventually, Nick's will won out as Tom called in from the front door.

"Nick! Come on! Open the door!" Nick stilled as he heard Tom's voice.

"No." He answered with a flat toneless voice that held no emotion whatsoever. If he could have seen through his door, he would have seen the grimace on Tom's face.

"Nick. Don't be mad. Give me another chance." The pitiful tone of Tom's voice drew Nick to face the door but still he did not make a move to open it. "I came here to ask if you wanted to go to a show with me. I'll be a perfect gentleman." Nick, compelled by some unknown emotion rose from his seat and went to the door.

"Why should I?" The coldness of Nick's voice had ebbed away only to reveal the anger, but no one can stay angry at a child.

Hearing Nick's voice to be just beyond the door Tom continued. "The show only lasts for a while and you have nothing else to do." There was a pause before he continued. "Come on Nick, give me another chance." The desperation in his voice drew up the sympathy within Nick and he found himself opening the door for the large man. When Tom saw Nick, who still had a frown on his face, his own was covered in his cocky grin. Nick glared up at him and once again Tom promised. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

As Nick sat in the car, he wondered why he had chosen to accompany Tom. He did not have any emotion towards the man save for hate. But then why? He pondered and played with the thought for a while before the reason finally came to him. It was revenge. Gatsby had chosen Daisy and left him alone. So he had chosen Tom. That was the reason.

…..

Gatsby and Daisy entered the grand room of the hotel where the troupe was performing. Unlike other magicians this man had no partner so the crowd could actually involve themselves with the show. The pair had just seated themselves and ordered what food they wanted to eat while watching the show when they noticed two certain people enter the room.

…..

When Tom and Nick entered the room they paused for a bit to gaze out among the crowd to find seats. Luckily they both failed to notice the appalled couple sitting on a table to the right of them. Tom soon found seats and grabbed Nick's hand to lead him there. Just shy of being a perfect gentleman. As soon as they were seated, they were both given menus for food they could order while watching the show. Noticing that he was hungry, Nick viewed through the menu to browse his options. Tom suddenly leaned forward and pointed to a spot on the menu.

"This is the tastiest thing here." Ten moved back. Nick for some reason felt as though this was an act of courtesy from Tom and accepted his recommendation. As soon as he ordered, the show started.

The act was magnificent a bold. Doves flew out from the oddest places and canes transformed themselves into napkins. Chains were bound then undone by magic. It was a dazzling performance. Despite being with Tom, Nick ended up enjoying the meal and the show, he even shared a few laughs with the man. However, like all good things, it came to an end. When the show was over, Nick was in a brilliantly happy mood because it was the first time he had seen a magic show. He didn't even mind when Tom put his arm around him. Happy and joyous, the two left the hotel.

…..

Gatsby missed the show. Throughout the entire performance the only thing that his eyes could see was Nick. Studiously, Gatsby gazed at the man as he saw each expression of surprise, joy, and elation pass through his countenance. And with each change in emotion Gatsby felt a dark heavy coil form in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy. The man who Nick was sharing this new experience with was not him but… Tom. Murderous intent filled Gatsby's glare as the show went on and only when the show ended and Daisy called out to him did he realize what he was doing. She also seemed tense and frustrated.

But nevertheless they both made their way together to the doors. In silence.

…..

Tom dropped Nick off at his house without doing anything just like he said he would. Just like a perfect gentleman. Warming up to Tom, Nick bid him goodbye and smiled. But instead of leaving as Nick said goodbye Tom merely stood in place. Instantly, he was on edge but Tom noticed and left like he was supposed to. Once Tom was gone Nick went to his couch and laid down to rest, fading off to sleep.

…..

Daisy and Gatsby got to the house shortly after Nick and Tom got to Nick's. So, they ended up seeing Tom drive out of Nick's driveway with a content smile on his face. This made them both all the more infuriated. Immediately after Daisy got out of the car she faced Gatsby and smiled.

Brushing her hair daintily from her face she spoke up. "Gatsby, I'm tired so I'm going to go rest." Without waiting for his answer she turned and walked away with stiff shoulders, not even giving Gatsby a parting kiss. Gatsby, at this point, couldn't care less though he knew that something was wrong with Daisy. All he could do was stare longingly at Nick's house.

…..

In the middle of the night Nick woke to the sound of a door being shut. Confused he sat up from his spot on the couch and stretched his back to work out all the sore muscles. Fully awake after stretching, Nick got up to check all the doors, thinking that one was left open. He checked all of them and found them all perfectly closed. He walked comfortably around his house, preparing himself for a proper sleep. He was bent over the sink, washing his hands when he saw the glint of the knife in the mirror.

Quickly, he turned to try and dodge the blade but it flashed down and sunk deeply into his skin, hitting bone. When the knife broke in he screamed. A long, painful scream. It was strange because he had been shot before and back then he didn't scream but with a knife, he did.

When the assaulter rushed forward to stab Nick she stepped into the light, revealing who she really was. Daisy.

…..

Gatsby heard Nick scream and rushed to his backyard to go help. Soon, he got to the hedge and made his way through to go into the house. He found Nick on the floor, bleeding from his shoulder and writhing in pain and Daisy standing over him. Looking down with an expression of everlasting hate. Blood covered her hands from Nick's wound but she showed no reaction to it, instead staring down blankly and Nick.

Gatsby instantly rushed to Nick, paying no mind to Daisy, and began to take the knife out but when he gripped the handle, Nick screamed out in agony. The knife was lodged into his bone. Gatsby hushed Nick took his shirt off so that he could see where the knife was lodged, luckily it hadn't broken through to the other side. With one deep breath Gatsby pulled the knife free and staunched the bleeding. Crudely, he bandaged Nick's shoulder using the shreds of Nick's shirt then he went out into the living room to call the hospital dragging Daisy behind him.

After he made the phone call he turned to Daisy. She seemed for some reason happy, as if ignorant of her cousins suffering. Blind with rage, Gatsby swung his hand back and slapped her. The sound echoed through the room. Daisy looked up back at Gatsby with shock written all over her face.

"Gatsby? What are you doing? Are you going to leave me too?" Anger washed over her. "For Nick?" Gatsby opened his mouth to reply to her questions but the ambulance drove speedily down the driveway to carry Nick off to medical care. The police had also come, to arrest a criminal who had attempted murder. Gatsby did nothing to stop the men from taking her.

A/N: Gatsby was a former soldier so he should have knowledge of how to deal with wounds but I don't know whether he should have called the ambulance first or taken the knife out so if its wrong them im sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter the the choppiness of it but I have decided that it is too difficult to keep going so I have cut it short. However, I continue to hope and pray that it satisfies everyone reading this poor fools fiction. Furthermore, to all the writers out in the world I wish you the best for writing a story is not merely writing a story, it is a struggle where even the simplest word is chosen with care.

when I saw the movie, it seemed that the latest swimsuit fashion was the one where it was a once piece for males as well so that might help understand the swimsuit part.

As always, the characters are out of character but I hope that it wont be too distracting. Thank you for reading.

…..

Nick woke up once more in a hospital bed. Only this time he bore a knife wound instead of a bullet hole. His gaze swept the room as he calmed himself down, noticing that it was the same room he was in last time he paid a visit to the hospital.

Faintly, he heard a tapping in the hallway and Gatsby came through the doorway, worry was etched on his face as well as anger. Slowly, he walked up to Nick and held his hand lightly, gripping it enough for him to feel the pressure but not so much it hurt. Cautiously, he leaned forward and gazed deeply into his eyes. Nick blushed lightly and felt compelled to lean forward but stopped himself, instead he stilled. Gatsby failed to notice any change in Nick.

"Nick, old sport." A silence followed then there was a rustle at the door before Tom entered. He seemed bristled and angry beyond reason. As soon as he entered and saw the two of them in that position he glared heatedly at Gatsby. Gatsby stared back at Tom with a completely blank face though he was slightly happy that he was evoking such emotion in the superior man. Tom moved forward and almost shoved Gatsby out of his way in a childish manner and stared at Nick. To fill the silence and cut the tension Nick leaned back and spoke.

"Daisy was the one who stabbed me." It was not a question but rather, it was a statement. Both men nodded grimly in affirmation. Nick sighed, used to the turmoil in his life so much so that nothing really shocked him anymore. The silence went on for a while until it was heavy with withheld emotions. Finally at breaking point Nick said.

"I want to be alone." A pause lapsed before both agreed to leave the room. Surprisingly, Tom went out the door first and Gatsby stayed behind. As he dawdle behind, staring at Nick's tired face suddenly, the urge to kiss Nick over whelmed Gatsby. He noticed the lush lips that he had come to stare at and the smooth skin he had come to desire. Uncharacteristically Gatsby decided to act upon his wants. Slowly, so that he didn't startle Nick, Gatsby pulled closer. Their faces inched closer and closer until finally, their lips met. Electricity flew between them as their lips meshed and intertwined. Eventually tongues came into play as Gatsby licked Nick's lips in want. When granted access, carnal desire surged forward. Gatsby leaned farther in and grabbed Nick's face gingerly to bring their faces closer together. Nick moaned softly and tried to push himself flush against Gatsby but his wound began to throb with every movement.

Gatsby left Nick's lips to start rubbing his face into his collar. The soft, forbidden skin greeted him with warmth. Ever so gently, Gatsby kissed his way down, nipping here and there, unable to control himself though his common sense screamed at him to stop. Nick was gripping Gatsby's shirt and was just starting to moan in heat when a cough was heard at the doorway.

Nick and Gatsby froze. They had forgotten that Tom should still be in the room but when they moved to see who it was, surprisingly, it wasn't Tom. It was the police. When they saw that they had the couples full attention they marched stiffly forward and addressed Nick. A man with a shaggy beard that was speckled with grey stepped up to Nick and said,

"Are you Mr. Caraway? I am Brikairn, Louis Brikairn. I'm sorry to bother you but I have some questions regarding Ms. Buchanan." Nick nodded solemnly. Reality rushing back into his systems. The cop glanced up at Nick for confirmation that he was listening and continued. "She has pleaded insanity."

…..

Nick stumbled out of the hospital holding the flowers that Tom had left him but when he saw a trash can beside the front doors he tossed them without regret or a glace back. Everyday he would receive new flowers of different colors, shapes and sizes. Deep inside he knew he felt happy to receive them but never would he admit it to anyone.

He had been summoned to court to speak of what happened. Gatsby told him that he had hired a lawyer just in case something went wrong but both Gatsby and Tom were summoned as well, so Nick had refused the lawyer to try and allow him to work for Gatsby. Nick sighed in remorse as he thought of the near future. To his surprise, he pushed his emotions aside and admitted to himself that either Tom or Gatsby would take Daisy into their arms and nurture her to health once more. Tom, he didn't care for but…Gatsby.

Nick called out to a taxi and after getting one told the driver, who was a slim middle aged man with a smooth shave and a long cigarette, the address. In too short a time he stood before the large cold double doors of the courthouse. They were a bleak beige that almost shoved people away. Hesitating ever so slightly Nick walked in.

He had been told to wait until the judge was ready so he sat in a stiff bench off to the side for 45 minutes before the time finally came. The trial was to begin…

…..

When Nick entered the room he saw amassed before him, dozens of people. Old, young, poor, rich, were all gathered. He smiled in dry humor, it was the trial of an important woman after all. At the end, standing next to a tall man in a stripped black suit stood Daisy. She seemed more composed than usual but was otherwise normal. Gatsby and Tom were sitting in the aisle.

~tak tak~ the Judge banged his small mallet on his podium.

"Peace… So you are Nick Carraway. Friend of both and . Cousins with ." Nick nodded, affirming the facts. "Are you willing to speak of what happened?" Nick cleared his throat quietly and rose his head in confidence.

"I am."

"Then begin."

Nick thought about it for a brief moment before he began. "I was woken up at the break of dawn by the sound of a door closing. Curious, I go up to check all the doors but found them all closed. I was getting ready for more sleep and was in the bathroom when suddenly, I saw the glint of a knife in the mirror. I turned, got stabbed, and saw that it was Daisy." Short and sweet. Nick sighed to relieve the building tension from admitting such a fact and possibly ruining Daisy's life but he couldn't seem to care less about her anymore. He loved her no longer.

Daisy broke out in sobs as she heard Nick recount what happened. The judge glanced at her briefly before choosing to fully ignore her. No one paid her any mind. Daisy tugged on her lawyers sleeve to beckon him to defend her. However, he pushed her hand down and stared down at her, telling her that it was not yet time to speak.

Nick was let down and next came Gatsby and then Tom.

Gatsby smiled while he was on the podium. Dressed a flashy blue suit Gatsby spoke of how he had heard the sound of a scream and when he got there Daisy had stabbed Nick with a knife and was laughing down at him. By the time he was done reciting what he had to say he had a torn look in his eyes. But how could he protect Daisy when protecting her put Nick in harms way?

It was now is time to chose and to stick by it. This time, he chose Nick.

Daisy's eyes had continued to widen, more and more as she heard Gatsby speak. He did not leave out a single detail to spare her from the full power of the law. Futilely, hope rose within her when Tom came up onto the podium. He had no piece to say but rather he was to act as a witness to her mental plummet. She gazed at him with all the hope and love in the world. Willing him to take her home, nurture her, be with her, and hopefully, die with her. However, Tom thought differently. Daisy had finally taken the drastic step to try and kill Nick. She had snuck into his house and stabbed him.

Eventually, after all the trouble, Daisy was found guilty. Everyone was filing out of the courthouse when they heard a scream. The sound was a horrid one that clawed at the stomach and tried to skin the very emotions that held people up out of harms way. Everyone turned to find the source of such a dreadful noise and that was when all pairs of eyes landed on the frail woman. Who else could it be other than Daisy. Nick turned to face her and was greeted with an angels face. An angel's face that had fallen to hell and absorbed all that hate that came from the sinners.

She dashed at him. Hands outstretched as if she had claws instead of well made nails. Teeth bared. A very animalistic form. Surprisingly, she reached him. She had her delicate hands around his neck and was cutting off his breath, choking him. Taking that one last chance to change her life and get rid of the one that had taken all the love that belonged to her away.

Nick choked. Coughed. Groaned. But he never uttered a word. He was tired. He was shot, stabbed, and now he was suffocated. He felt weak and wanted to just end it. Until, Gatsby hefted her off of him and rushed to help. Worry laced his usually charismatic features and he felt Nicks neck for any permanent damage. Tom, on the other hand, was useless. He stood frozen, like everyone else, at the ferocity Daisy revealed. But unlike everyone else he…liked it.

…..

Nick pulled himself out of the pool. The water dripped down his hair and fell in light drops onto his smooth shoulder. They glanced past his new knife scar and fell past his now old, gun scar. He walked past the table where his breakfast lie and sat elegantly down on a lawn chair, the towel draped over his shoulders. Looking down at the patterned tile that decorated the pool floor, with the distorted sunlight he thought back on his life as he had begun doing ever since he was first shot with Wilson's gun.

Daisy had been taken to the mental health ward. It was the obvious outcome after she had tried to kill Nick for the second time. He remembered seeing her face as he was pulled away by Gatsby, it was blank, devoid of emotion. When he was brought back to the house, Gatsby's house, he was later told that Tom had chased her to the asylum. He had forgiven her. Sadly, it was too late for once someone went in, it was hard to get out.

Gatsby, on the other hand, had given up on Daisy and was now absorbed in his work with Wolfstein. After the police inspected his house, something happened overseas so that he had to leave in a rush. 2 weeks had past and Nick was not allowed to leave. Constantly, he was guarded by people and had a personal Doctor hired to check his health.

Sighing at the floor Nick rose and jumped back into the pool, wondering just when it would be that Gatsby would come back home. Back to him.

…..

Gatsby walked briskly down the driveway. He had just flown in and felt eager to finally see Nick. His eyes twinkled as he walked through the hedge to find that all the guards were in place. Talking to one of them, he was informed that Nick had been sent to the pool by the doctor to work out his stiff shoulder muscles. When Gatsby got to the pool, what he saw surprised him.

Nick was swimming under the waters surface. Barely stroking the water yet moving forward. The sun ran through the water to cast dancing rays on his smooth body. He had been given the latest style of swimsuits. Trunks. After swimming a few rounds he pulled himself out of the water and walked gracefully to a chair to dry himself. Every movement made by Nick set Gatsby's heart aflame. Before he knew it he was walking forward. Then, he called out to him.

…

"Nick…" Nick swiveled, his wet hair rising with the turn then falling. There stood Gatsby, bathed in his elegant glory. He was wearing a cerulean suit that matched perfectly with the water. After a moment, Nick realized his own attire and blushed madly. He was, after all, in nothing but shorts. He had protested against wearing the newest model but the maids had insisted. He had no other choice.

"Gatsby." The word hung in the air. Uncomfortable with the situation Nick turned to get another towel but as soon as he did he felt Gatsby's body crash into his.

Gatsby could wait no longer. As soon as Nick turned, his control vanished leaving him with only his love and desire. What else could he do in the situation? So he rushed up and held Nick.

Nick felt Gatsby's breath dance across his ear. He shivered at the proximity. The comfort of being in someone's arms, Gatsby's arms was all he ever really wanted. "Nick…Old Sport." Gatsby's voice sounded pained. As if he was about to tell Nick that he was dying of some terminal illness. Tensing, Nick tried to turn but found that Gatsby wouldn't let him. "I love you." No response. "Nick, old sport. I know that you…" Here is charisma failed him and he choked. He couldn't bring himself to say those vulnerable words once more. Those three simple, powerful words.

Nick froze as soon as he heard Gatsby. Doubt was the first to flood into his mind but he knew that he wasn't merely hearing things. If he was imagining it then Gatsby would not have choked. This was real. A fist gripped his heart, grinding all the pain, the loneliness, and the suffering out of it. He turned in Gatsby's loosened arms and stared at him in all seriousness. There was nothing to say. No words could convey the happiness, the fulfillment that he felt so he did the only thing he thought would. He clung. He hugged Gatsby like a child, never wanting to let go.

Luckily, Gatsby understood. He knew that they both loved each other more than anyone else. They had overcome obstacles together, many more than anyone else. Now it was time for them to enjoy their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is mostly fan service. If there is a supreme lack of skill then I apologize, this was my very first time writing such a scene. After this is the end of this short Fan Fiction. I hope everyone has enjoyed it.

…..

Nick was frustrated. Frustrated beyond belief. After they had confessed to each other, he expected something different to happen in their relationship but he was disappointed. Gatsby treated him with the utmost of respect and they joyously spent their days together in peace but Nick wanted to take the step forward. Frankly speaking, he was sexually frustrated.

Each time he saw Gatsby he would feel happiness envelope his senses, he would feel full and content with the life he had but like all people, he wanted more. He wanted to feel the burning throes of passion as he moved with Gatsby make the very heaven shake with their love. He had the decency to blush at the thought but never the less the thought persisted.

…..

Gatsby was walking down the hallway looking for Nick to invite him to go to a boat ride but the man continued to elude him. He had noticed that Nick had been shy lately but it had been nothing to worry about yet now that he couldn't find him worry shot to the forefront of his mind. He checked each room, and with each failure to find his love his footsteps sped. By the time he heard him, he was running.

"Uhn…" Nicks strained voice broke through his concentration. His voice crept out of the doors crevice and stirred Gatsby's hair to stand on edge. Cautiously, he opened the door. "Ah…" Again. Gatsby felt somewhat anxious but walked forward, silently. He felt compelled to call out to him but for some reason he didn't.

When Gatsby rounded the corner what he saw stunned him. Nick was sitting splayed out on the bed, with only a shirt on. He was sweating badly and had his eyes closed in concentration. But Gatsby refused to step forward. Nick had his left hand braced on the bed and was stroking himself fiercely with the other. He was moaning softly, and twitching forward to meet his hand with every downward stroke. Gatsby continued to stare, feeling his pants tighten as his member swelled in response.

Finally, Nick lurched forward and climaxed, his semen spraying onto his hand. Spent from relieving himself Nick crashed onto the bed and closed his eyes, not quite content.

Suddenly, Nick felt the bed sink as another weight landed on the bed. He opened his eyes in shock to find Gatsby leaning down to lick at his limp member. Nick stifled a gasp, capturing Gatsby's attention. Slowly, Gatsby rose his head to meet Nick's lips with his own. Taking the one chance given to him, Nick hugged Gatsby and pulled him up against him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced together and slide against each other, eliciting moans from both. Nick pulled his body flush up against Gatsby's in lust and found that Gatsby was also suffering the effects of desire. Impulse ran down his spin in a chill as he broke the kiss and pushed Gatsby back.

Gingerly, he bent forward to reach down and gripped Gatsby through his pants. The charismatic man started with the sudden pressure but moaned when Nick rubbed lightly. Nick stopped rubbing to reach down to try and unzip Gatsby's pants but his hand stopped him. When he looked up Gatsby was staring at him intently, again slowly he leaned forward to kiss. This time it was chaste, with Gatsby breaking it to suck on Nicks neck and send light breathy kisses across his exposed shoulder.

Eventually, the shirt got in the way. Angry at the weak piece of cloth, Gatsby uncharacteristically tore it off Nick and continued to suckle Nick's smooth chest. Nick by now was thoroughly enjoying the treatment he was getting. His member stiffened once more and rubbed lightly on Gatsby's suit. The friction made him moan, alerting Gatsby to his current state. Gatsby as well wanted release. He rose from his position and stripped his clothes off, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

Climbing on to the bed he grasped Nick's shaft and pumped rapidly, giving Nick no warning. Startled by the sudden pleasure Nick gasped and moaned. Soon, he came squirting all over Gatsby and himself, moaning loudly.

Gatsby gazed down at Nick as he climaxed relishing in the glazed look that passed over his eyes and the way his glimmering body tensed. He continued to gaze down at Nick even after he had climaxed, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Nick noticed that Gatsby still had not climaxed as he came down from his pleasure induced elation. Dismayed, he leaned forward and quickly captured Gatsby's hard, throbbing length and began to pump it. Embarrassed slightly he glanced up to find Gatsby shivering in pleasure. He had his eyes closed in lust and his mouth shut to hold in the moans. Awed by what he saw, Nick stared at Gatsby trying to memorize the sight he beheld.

As he stared at Gatsby's length suddenly, he was overcome with the urge to taste it. The colored head bobbed before his face, taunting him to try and catch it. So catch it he did. He pulled it right into his mouth and sucked. The taste was foreign but for some reason, he liked it. Leisurely, he dragged his tongue up from the base and grazed his teeth on the tip. Pre-cum dripped from the tip and slid down the shaft. Greedily, Nick kissed the fluid and swallowed what little he was given. But still he starved for more. Getting impatient, and forgetting that the length belonged to Gatsby, Nick sucked on it hard. When none came out, he sucked harder and harder, bobbing his head to get little bits that slipped past him. Eventually, he was fulfilled when a blast of semen burst out, filling his mouth.

Nick stopped what he was doing, coming back to earth and remembering that he held Gatsby's spent cock in his hands. When the full entirety of his actions hit him he blushed madly in humiliation.

Gatsby reached down tired from his climax but brought Nicks face up to him to kiss him deeply, Again the play started as their tongues intertwined. Both began to rub together, their bodies grazing then pressing, creating unbelievable friction, both became hard. Rushing ever so slightly Gatsby reached over onto the stand and pulled out a small bottle of what Nick guessed was lubricant. Carefully, he coated his fingers with the gel and wormed his fingers to Nicks entrance. He waited briefly for consent but when Nick wiggled his butt closer he smiled and slid one finger in.

Nick gasped as he felt Gatsby's finger slide into him. Yes, the pain was still there but unlike all the other times, this time, he wanted it. Slowly the finger pulled in and out, creating wet noises and flaming both their desires. Gatsby dove in for a kiss to distract while he slid the second finger in. Nick felt the extra digit but knew from the first time to relax so the pain didn't last as long. Eventually he was moaning into Gatsby's mouth and moving his hips to get the fingers to go deeper, faster.

Gatsby kissed Nick deeply while his fingers pumped in and out of him. Suddenly, Nick spasmed and pushed onto Gatsby's fingers, moaning all the while. Curious, Gatsby pumped and spun his fingers until he hit a small batch of nerves, eliciting a similar response. Happy that he had found Nick's sweet spot he slid in the third finger and massaged the batch of nerves once more. Nick quickly got used to the size and gasped Gatsby's name, wanting him to enter him.

Gatsby answered almost immediately, sliding his fingers out and positioning himself at the entrance. He hesitated one last time, remembering the Nick had been violated in the past but Nick shoved himself down, making Gatsby's stiff member impale him. Fuller than he had ever felt, Nick climaxed then and there.

Gatsby laughed in merriment and began to move, loving how his length filled every inch of Nick, relishing in how Nick embraced him and moved. Soon the pleasure began to build up and rise like a tide within them, searching for a way to break out. The bed creaked with the force and the very walls seemed to shake but the two continued. They couldn't stop when they were so close. In one moment, they came. In a blinding wave of pleasure. Both spent, they fell, together onto the bed.

Feeling the cold for the first time, Nick shifted closure to Gatsby vaguely feeling the limp shaft slip out o him. Content for the first time in a long time, Nick drifted off to sleep.

Gatsby stayed awake, watching Nick sleep, pressed up against him. As he continued to watch him, the guilt over leaving Daisy dissipated leaving only Nick in his mind. Yes. He thought. He finally did reach his green light.


End file.
